


【詹冬】【盾冬】恶之子

by Icylily



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Ending, Evil Twins, Fairy Tale Parody, Love Triangles, M/M, Twincest
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 04:11:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 31,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15428739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylily/pseuds/Icylily
Summary: 警示：OOC严重的黑暗童话，BE





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

>  警示：OOC严重的黑暗童话，BE

**先行预告**

 

基于镜音三大悲剧之《恶系列》改编

 

A Precious Metal/Icylily Film

 

你是王子，我是侍卫。

“Winter，是你吗？”

“是的，殿下，我回来了。”

 

被命运捉弄的，可悲的双子。

“他并不知道自己有个弟弟，也永远不会知道。”

“我以为我失去你了。”

 

背德之花，楚楚绽放。

“没什么比亲兄弟更可靠了，你说呢？”

“幸亏我们不是，否则也不能做这种事了。”

 

世间万物，为我土壤。

“陛下的后代中将出现带来不祥的恶之子。”

“并不是所有的国王都配得上那顶王冠。”

 

然而只要是为了你，我的王子。

“你没有杀过人吗？”

“他只剩下你了。”

 

挡在面前的不论是荆棘还是鲜花。

“你滚吧，不要再出现在我面前。”

“我爱你啊。”

 

利剑一样毫不留情落下。

“你真是个残酷的人。”

“连你都要背叛我吗？”

 

如果世界注定与你为敌，那就让它先跨过我的尸体。

“这个国家也快完蛋了吧。”

“我不会让你死。”

 

如果原本是一个灵魂，又为何要被分裂成两个人？

“我讨厌双生子。”

“我一直在等你讲完那个故事。”

 

从摇篮到坟墓，当爱的魔法终于退去……

“Winter，你想过出生在别的地方，以普通人的身份生活吗？”

 

握在你我手中的红线，还能借由这双生之缘继续吗？

“别去我看不见的地方。”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~架空历史童话剧《恶之子》不日将映。~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

不负来世，愿倾今生。

“下一世，下下一世，我们都要在一起。”

 


	2. Chapter 2

从摇篮到坟墓，当爱的魔法终于退去，

握在你我手中的红线，还能借由这双生之缘继续吗？

**第一幕**

很久很久以前，在山和海的那一边有个叫海爪的国家，海爪国的国王皮尔斯和王后结婚多年，一直膝下无子。

无奈之下，国王悄悄前往据说有求必应的九头蛇神殿，跪了三天三夜终于求到一则神谕。

可惜神明不太擅长写字，国王盯着弯弯曲曲的笔画猜了半天，最后还是请来了祭司红骷髅。

红骷髅抓着不长毛的脑袋瓜，脸色忽阴忽晴。

“你倒是快说啊！”

皮尔斯拽住红骷髅的胳膊，这几年他暗地里给神殿送了不少香火钱，这家伙还在卖什么关子？

“神谕说，陛下很快就要有后了，只是，”红骷髅瞧着国王喜不自胜的表情，摸了摸被拧疼的胳膊肘，“陛下的后代中将出现带来不祥的恶之子，迟早给海爪带来灭国之灾。”

“哈？”

国王回宫后王后很快就有了身孕，大家都沉浸在喜悦中，国王也暂时忘却了神谕的后半部分。

光阴流转，王后怀胎十月，一朝分娩，竟然还是一对双生子。可惜的是其中一个孩子只有一条胳膊。

已是高龄产妇的王后产后大出血，没来得及看一眼小王子就永远闭上了眼睛。

皮尔斯望着床头嗷嗷待哺的小东西，红骷髅当年的话语像魔咒一样又上心头。

两个小婴儿，一个粉雕玉琢惹人爱，一个连四肢都不健全，傻瓜都看得出哪个不祥。

皮尔斯沉着脸，让禁卫军首领朗姆洛拎来一个木桶，把残疾的小家伙放进桶里。一大盆刚煮开的沸水放在桌子上，热气蒸腾。

小家伙用仅有的右手抠住桶壁，扭着小屁股慢慢往上爬，眼看着就要爬出木桶，被朗姆洛食指一戳，又咕噜咕噜滚回桶底。

三番五次下来水也凉得差不多了，皮尔斯只好叹口气，挥挥手。

“别让这东西出现在我面前。”

那盆水于是成就了Winter的洗礼。

Winter是朗姆洛随口取的名字。王宫东南角有一座黑黜黜的孤塔，过去不知拿来干啥，现在被朗姆洛改造成了婴儿房。

除了禁卫军首领和少数几名心腹，举国上下无人知晓Winter的存在，大家只奉国王的独子詹姆斯王子为海爪国唯一的王位继承人。

对，詹姆斯，就是那个幸运的小婴儿，现在已经三岁了。

詹姆斯挥动着细小的胳膊，沿着高高的台阶手脚并用地朝上爬，洁白的丝绸长袍沾上了厚厚的灰尘。

奶娘和侍女都不知道塔楼里住着一个小精灵，可詹姆斯知道，仿佛冥冥之中有什么指引着他一样。

一层，两层，三层……詹姆斯终于爬到了楼顶，小拳头用力捶着厚实的橡木门。

“Winter，Winter，你在里面吗？”他奶声奶气地问。

木门下方裂开了一条小缝，刚好能让餐盘和食物通过。

“詹姆斯？”

和他几乎完全一样的声音，詹姆斯开心地拍起了手。

“再叫几声嘛。”

“詹姆斯，詹姆斯……”小精灵似乎在笑。“你怎么还不睡觉？”

“我想听Winter讲故事。”

小精灵知道很多东西，比如冬天为什么会下雪，夏天为什么会蝉鸣，但小精灵不知道雪是凉的，瓜是甜的，真稀奇。

“讲哪个故事呢？”

“讲……”詹姆斯的小脑袋靠在门上，“讲巴基的故事吧！”

“好的，从前有个叫巴基的小男孩，”小精灵的声音真好听，詹姆斯的眼皮不由得往下沉。“巴基的奶奶病了，仙女让他去森林里找一种药草……”

一道黑影慢慢覆上缩成一团的詹姆斯。朗姆洛板着脸，弯腰抱起沉睡中的小王子。

“睡觉了，Winter。”他粗声粗气地说，打断门里头稚嫩的童音。

又是几年过去了，詹姆斯的四肢愈发粗壮有力，一口气爬上塔楼已不再是什么难事。

塔楼里的小精灵却消失了，不管他怎样殷切地呼唤Winter，那道小小的缝隙再也没有开启过。

詹姆斯去问父王，父王揉着他的头发，告诉他那都是他的想象。父王还当着他的面打开了那扇门，里头除了一张破旧的床，一面破碎的镜子，一张油漆斑驳的书桌和一把断了腿的椅子，什么都没有。

詹姆斯没有难过很久。卧室里堆满了各式精美的玩具，玩都玩不过来。

还有三天就是他的生日，父王允诺要送他一匹小马。

王宫里张灯结彩，各国使节献上奇珍异宝，为年满十岁的詹姆斯王子庆生。

少年站在城墙上，透过镂空的窗户羡慕地看着热闹非凡的大厅，左边袖管空空垂落。

朗姆洛回头吆喝了一声。“出发了，Winter。”嗓门还是那么粗哑。

少年最后瞧了眼那张与自己酷似的脸。

“别了，詹姆斯。”他在心里默默道别。

一定还会再见的。

Winter被送到了一个叫复联训练营的地方，那里都是和他年纪差不多的孩子，绝大多数都是孤儿。

“好好学着点！”

朗姆洛丢给训练营管理人弗瑞满满一口袋金币，头也不回地骑马远去。给皇室白白当了十年保姆，总算让他等到了解脱这天。

弗瑞拍了拍Winter的肩膀。“跟我来。”

Winter开始了在训练营的生活。每天天不亮就起床，挑水，劈材，整理房间，上午和附近的村民一起干农活，下午跟着弗瑞学习击剑，骑马和射箭。

Winter并不觉得辛苦。充实的生活总是让人充满干劲。

秋天到了，手捧自己汗水浇灌的结晶，Winter欣慰地笑了。圆润的苹果让他想起烛光中詹姆斯红扑扑的小脸。

作为奖励，弗瑞给他装了一条闪闪发亮的义肢，用十分轻便的稀有金属打制。

打那以后，即使是年龄最大的孩子也不敢公然找他的麻烦。

今年的冬天来得比较早。

天空又在飘雪，洁白的雪花让小王子异常暴躁。他砸碎了宫里所有的花瓶，还用皮鞭抽打一名挡到他路的侍女。直到晚餐时分他仍把自己锁在卧室里，不准任何人进入。

老国王唉声叹气地吩咐厨房准备王子最爱吃的李子派，这些年他的头发白了不少。

只有朗姆洛明白，王子是在想念他的Winter。

Winter对着手心悄悄呵气，这是他离开王宫后的第一场雪。

他知道他的名字是冬天的意思，却没想到冬天这么冷。

——扑通。

Winter皱了下眉，朝摔倒在地的男孩走去。

新来的孩子总会受到欺凌，这一“传统”让Winter打心眼里厌恶，弗瑞却认为这也是重要的一课，从不出面阻止。

啪嚓！

左脸上挨了一记雪球。Winter扭头挥了挥金属拳头，杂乱的脚步渐渐远去。

男孩自己爬了起来，吐出一口雪泥。

“多谢关心，不过我能应付。”他泰然自若地擦着脸。Winter用怀疑的目光打量着那副小身板。

男孩友好地伸出手。

“我叫史蒂夫，史蒂夫罗杰斯。你呢？”

“Winter。”

“又让人给揍了，老哥？”

银铃般的笑声响起。男孩尴尬地摸了摸鼻子。“娜塔莎，怎么让你看见了……”

女孩仿佛刚从雪地里钻出来，火红的长发上还沾着雪片。“哟，你长得可真好看。”她转动着漆黑的眼珠，就要去撩Winter的刘海，却被史蒂夫制止。

“别那么无礼。”

Winter好奇地眨着眼。“你们是兄妹？”金发蓝眼的史蒂夫看起来似乎比娜塔莎还矮半个头。

“很可惜，是的。”

史蒂夫面带愠色地剜了妹妹一眼，娜塔莎吐了吐舌头。

“你呢？有兄弟姐妹吗？”

詹姆斯的面容一闪而过，Winter又眨了下眼睛。

“没有。”

他听见自己说。

冰雪消融，老国王坐在王座上，昏昏沉沉地打着瞌睡。朗姆洛悄悄为他盖上毛毯，

温暖的炉火旁，詹姆斯搂着玩具熊做着甜甜的梦。

他的梦里已经不会再出现Winter。

训练营里出现了女孩子，这让男孩们躁动不已。他们总是找各种理由挤在女孩身边，想尽办法去摸那头溜光水滑的长发。

娜塔莎第二天就给自己剪了个利落的小平头。她干起活来一点不输给同龄的孩子，甚至比他们做得更快更好，击剑方面也很有天赋，射箭相对要差一些，因为这丫头很难保持一动不动。不过Winter相信她很快就能赶上来。

倒是她哥哥更让人担心。明眼人都看得出史蒂夫根本不是那块料。每次见骨瘦如柴的史蒂夫气喘吁吁地挑着水桶跟在人群后面都让Winter提心吊胆的，生怕他脚下一滑就再也站不起来了。

然而史蒂夫居然坚持了下来。弗瑞并没有给这孩子特殊照顾，所有的活儿都是史蒂夫咬着牙，花比别人多几倍的时间完成。

Winter对这个瘦小的男孩产生了一股敬意。他能做的就是在训练结束后留下来，陪史蒂夫继续练习那些他早就烂熟的剑术，直到晚餐铃打响。

窗外的麻雀叫得让人心烦意乱，小王子咬着笔杆，心里琢磨着上哪找点乐子。

他斜眼看向胡子花白的老教师。

“老头，你给我过来。”

老教师打了个寒颤，摸摸裹着纱布的右手，那里三天前被王子用小刀扎了两个洞。

“殿下如果没什么问题，今天的课就上到这里。”他讨好地说。

“谁说你能下课了？”小王子两眼一瞪。“你想光拿钱不干活吗？”

“不，不敢……”

铛，铛，铛。

老式挂钟敲了三下。老教师这才暗自松了口气。

“下午茶时间到了。”小王子兴奋地大叫，“朗姆洛，我的派呢？”

春风渐暖，训练营的孩子坐在溪边的石块上削榆木。弗瑞坚持十四岁以前只准他们用木剑切磋。

“Winter，你家还有人吗？”

娜塔莎突兀地扔出问题，史蒂夫想要用眼神阻止已经来不及了。

“没有。”Winter咬着嘴唇和榆木上的木刺搏斗。

“对不起……”道歉的是史蒂夫。“我们家也就剩下父亲和这家伙了。”他忙着打圆场。

“‘这家伙’？！居然叫自己可爱的妹妹‘这家伙’？”

“你哪里可爱了？”

娜塔莎气得说不出话，泡在溪水里的脚倏地弹起，冰凉的水花溅到老哥身上。

“嘿！”

史蒂夫狼狈地甩动头发，活像一只掉进水里的金毛犬。Winter忍不住笑出声来。

兄妹俩同时转过头，出神地看着他。

“你应该多笑笑。”娜塔莎评论，接着跳到了下一个问题。“你想成为黑骑士吗？”

“那是干什么的？”

“我的上帝，”娜塔莎不住地摇头，“他们什么都没说就把你塞进来了？”

“这里是培养黑骑士的训练营。”史蒂夫挺起胸膛，语气也庄重起来。“我们学习各种技巧，为的是以后能帮助别人。”

“主要用拳头和刀剑。”娜塔莎补充。

Winter停下手里的活计。“为什么？不是有国王吗？”

他从书上读到，保卫国家，赈济灾民，惩治罪恶，都是国王的义务。

史蒂夫不以为然地笑了笑。

“Winter，你来自海爪，对吧？我们是神盾国人。我们都很荣幸拥有一位贤明的国王。然而并不是所有的国王都配得上那顶王冠。”

Winter思索了一会儿。“那上帝呢？”他又问。

“我倾向于现世的问题现世解决。”

Winter点点头。史蒂夫的话他并不十分理解，但隐约觉得那是很了不起的想法。

又一名家庭教师递上了辞职信，老国王眼角的鱼尾纹更深了。

许久不曾出现的红骷髅祭司突然到访。

“请让我来教育王子。”他说，眼底闪过诡谲的光。

夏日渐炽，史蒂夫身上正在进行着某些变化，每天他看上去都比昨天高一点，手臂上的肌肉也像发面似地鼓了起来。

“罗杰斯家族的血统生效了，只可惜传男不传女。”娜塔莎揶揄地说。

Winter看了看她。

“你这个样子就很好。”

娜塔莎似乎有些不好意思，下意识地去撩刘海却摸了个空。“以后你会很受女孩子欢迎的。”她嘀咕道。

“你们在聊什么？”

史蒂夫走过来，放下肩头扛着的一大袋麦麸。这种程度的农活再也不会让他喘个不停。

“秘密。”

娜塔莎咯咯笑着跑远。

小王子坐在高脚椅上，手掌贴在红骷髅光秃秃的脑门上摸个不停。

“你的脸皮呢？”

“我把它献给了九头蛇。”

“哇哦，你不疼吗？”

“九头蛇赐予我力量，从那时起我就感觉不到疼痛了。”

“什么是九头蛇？”

“九头蛇是能满足一切愿望的神灵。”红骷髅意味深长地眯起眼。“殿下有什么想要实现的愿望吗？我可以代为传达。”

小王子低头想了想。他几乎已经站在了权力的顶点，财富，美食，女人，只要勾勾手指就有人献上。还有什么是他得不到的？

一个尘封已久的名字悄悄浮了上来。

“你能让Winter回到我身边吗？”

红骷髅微微一怔。“当然，九头蛇无所不能。”他肯定地点头。

“一言为定。”

小王子拍起手，笑得既天真又残忍。“我给你五年，如果到时候Winter没有回来，你的脑袋就要留下来给我做烛台。”

Winter发现了真正的秘密，史蒂夫和娜塔莎的秘密。

那天的月亮很亮，照进茅屋令人辗转反侧。他于是从床上爬起，走到屋外的水井边，就着月光端详井中明晃晃的倒影。

詹姆斯，你现在怎样了？

不远的树林里传来马嘶声，Winter顺着声音摸去。月光照进林间的空地，几名士兵单膝跪地，为首的军官正在亲吻史蒂夫的手背。

他记得那是只有皇室成员才有资格享有的吻手礼。

第二天早上史蒂夫换上了王子的装束，崭新的靴子踩在木板上咯吱作响。孩子们看着他，羡慕中带着畏惧。

“嗨。”他局促地跟Winter打招呼。

Winter瞟了他一眼。“今天轮到你做早饭，快点去烧水。”

“好的。”

神盾国王子抱起水壶欢快地闪进厨房，娜塔莎也跟了进去，并没有穿公主裙。

一晃又是几年过去了，娜塔莎公主的画像被特使送至海爪王宫。

“詹姆斯，快过来。”老国王兴奋地招呼王子。

小王子心不在焉地打了个哈欠。“这又是谁？”

“神盾国的娜塔莎公主，再过六个月就满十六岁了。”老国王神采奕奕，仿佛再度焕发了青春。“届时你去向她求婚。”

小王子扫了眼画像。“好吧。反正她比上次那个丑八怪好看多了。”

“你……”皮尔斯国王的眼珠都鼓了出来。“你还有脸提上次！”

小王子嘴角一歪。“没什么事我先去骑马了。父——王——”他故意拖长了声音，招手示意侍卫们跟上。

“你给我回来，詹姆斯，詹姆斯！”

老国王气急败坏的声音在空旷的大厅里盘旋。

 

**第二幕**

“娜塔莎和我需要离开一段时间。”

Winter点了点头，抬腿就朝羊圈走去。

史蒂夫一把抓住他的铁胳膊。“我们要回宫准备成人礼，”他今天似乎特别紧张，话都讲不利索。“你也一起来，好吗？”

Winter扬起脸，史蒂夫已经比他高了，身材也壮得不像话，说起话来却还像个小姑娘。

“如果弗瑞同意，我没问题。”

“真的？”史蒂夫好像脸红了。“那我这就去问他。”

走了没几步他又折回来，给了Winter一个热乎乎的拥抱。

“谢谢你，娜塔莎一定会很高兴的。”

回到宫中的娜塔莎换上了女装，好不容易养长的红发松松地盘在脑后挽成一个髻。

“这是我的侍女雪伦。”她拍着女孩的手背。“我们从小一起长大。”

女孩羞涩地行了个屈膝礼。她有一头漂亮的金发和碧蓝的眼睛。

Winter看了看雪伦又看了看史蒂夫。“你们俩比较像兄妹。”

娜塔莎不客气地踩了Winter一脚。“雪伦，我们走。”她牵起女孩的手，风也似地穿过走廊。

女孩子的鞋真硬，Winter不得不让史蒂夫扶着，一瘸一拐地去觐见老国王。

已是风烛残年的国王躺在床上接见了他们。Winter不安地向后退去，国王身上有种令人畏缩的气息，就连最名贵的薰香也无法掩盖。

史蒂夫面色凝重地拥抱了他的父亲。在断断续续的咳嗽声中，Winter被告知了接下来要进行的一系列事务。

原来王子的成人礼早在一年前就该操办了，但史蒂夫执意拖到和娜塔莎一起进行。

原来公主将在成人礼上接受各国王子的求婚，顺利的话娜塔莎的终身大事将在一场宴会中决定。

原来成人礼结束后史蒂夫就要以王子的身份摄政，再也不会回到训练营了。

……

“你是海爪人，对吗？”

国王的声音将Winter从纷扰的思绪中拉回。

“是的，陛下。”

“你们的詹姆斯王子怎么样？”

这名字让Winter的心跳漏了半拍。“詹姆斯王子？”他反问，换取一点时间调整呼吸。

“詹姆斯王子是娜塔莎最热门的追求者。”老国王慈祥的笑容中升起一丝惆怅。“虽然这孩子注定要与王室联姻，我仍希望……”

他叹了口气，没有继续说下去。

Winter在王宫花园里漫无目的地走着，国王对王子还有些话要交代，于是他先退了出来，无视史蒂夫担心的目光。

娜塔莎独自一人坐在喷泉边的大理石长椅上，盯着哗哗的水柱专注地啃着指甲。

“你的手指会流血的。”

娜塔莎翻了个白眼，朝旁边移动了几寸让他坐下。

谁都没有攀谈的心情。Winter还在整理思绪。方才的消息中最让他震惊的竟是娜塔莎和詹姆斯结婚的可能性，连他自己都觉得不可思议。

“我不想结婚。”娜塔莎突然开口。“我不想嫁给某个素未谋面的王子，远离我所熟悉的一切，远离雪伦，被关进黄金的笼子里像母猪一样替王室繁衍后代，你懂吗？”

她放下手，平整的指甲被啃得犬牙交错。

“我真羡慕你们这些男孩。史蒂夫毫无疑问会继承王位，王冠将帮助他实现所有的抱负。你会成为黑骑士，用你的力量去帮助别人，改变不公正的命运。而我呢？”

她低下头，抱住肩膀发出苦涩的笑声。

“娜塔莎，”Winter拍着她的背，就像在训练营里她第一次射中靶心时那样。“你能做任何你想做的事，史蒂夫也是这么认为的。”

啪嚓。

Winter抬起头，是史蒂夫踩断了一根树枝。“你们在聊什么？”

王子的视线在他俩之间飘来飘去，不知为何让Winter非常不自在。

他缩回手。“没什么，娜想到成人礼有些紧张。”他想化解尴尬的气氛，无意间用上了训练营里的昵称。

史蒂夫的表情一下子变了。“在这里你得称呼她娜塔莎公主，或者殿下。”他的语气不像在开玩笑。“我再陪她坐会儿，你先回去吧。”

Winter点点头。“是，殿下。”他识趣地转变了称谓，却令王子的脸色愈加阴沉。

那天夜里的月亮并不亮，Winter依旧失眠了。

史蒂夫似乎对他的举动颇为紧张，这也难怪，娜塔莎可是他最重要的妹妹。

公主那么可爱，詹姆斯一定会喜欢她的。

如果詹姆斯爱上了什么人，自己也会像史蒂夫一样紧张吗？

他从没有这样心事重重过。看来弗瑞说得没错，人一旦长大，世界也跟着变复杂了。

神盾国王子与公主的成人礼终于到了。

仪式正在紧锣密鼓地展开。Winter挤在人头攒动的广场上看热闹，史蒂夫给他在特邀嘉宾中留了个位子，可他知道自己的身份配不上。

晚宴马上就要开始，求亲的使团正一拨拨地朝王宫进发。看见印着海爪纹章的皇旗，Winter忽然慌张了起来。他用胳膊遮住脸，奋力挤出人群。

“朗姆洛，你又开小差了？”

小王子得意洋洋地挥动马鞭，十分享受被夹道欢迎的感觉。

“抱歉，殿下。”

宴会正在进行中。Winter爬上城楼，趴在镂空的天窗上偷偷朝下看。

音乐真好听，炖肉闻起来真香，史蒂夫的衣服真好看，他还剪了头发。咦，娜塔莎的椅子怎么是空的？

突然Winter屏住了呼吸。他发现了詹姆斯，詹姆斯穿着洁白的礼服，玫瑰色的脸颊闪着健康的光泽，碧绿的瞳眸如同宝石般熠熠生辉，比这些年在心里描绘的模样更加英俊，挺拔。

席间传来一阵骚动，是史蒂夫王子打翻了酒杯。

“你……”他指着詹姆斯王子，说不出话。“你是……”

詹姆斯似乎被这无礼的举动激怒了。

“我是詹姆斯王子，海爪未来的统治者。”他大声说。“我千里迢迢来到神盾向娜塔莎公主求婚，现在请公主出来见我。”

众人面面相觑，就连替王子更换酒杯的侍女都愣了一下。

这一点都不合礼仪。在那个年代，王室之间的联姻通常是这样完成的，到了婚嫁年龄的公主将画像发给邻近的国家，仍然单身的王子和国王上门求亲，由公主的父亲和兄弟做出决定。直到新婚之夜，公主都没有义务与夫君见面。

史蒂夫绷紧了下巴。“我为刚才的反应道歉，王子殿下。”他客气地冲他举杯。“我妹妹身体欠佳，不能出席宴会。”

“我不信。”詹姆斯挑衅地扬起眉毛。“刚才的典礼上她可好得很呢！”

底下响起一片交头接耳声。这已经是在公然挑战王室的威信。

“詹姆斯王子，”史蒂夫的额角隐约有青筋浮现。“娜塔莎公主抱恙，我无权为了满足您的无礼要求强迫她出来见您。”

詹姆斯瞪圆了眼睛，嘴角危险地下弯。在得不到想要的东西时他通常都会摆出这个表情，而他的要求通常都会很快得到满足。

但不是这一次。

“那么，我只好收回婚约书了。”

海爪王子猛地一砸桌子，桌上的杯盏小幅度地抖动了一下。

“朗姆洛，我们走。”

宴会还在继续，剩下的求亲者因为劲敌的离去松了口气，纷纷献上各种礼物，史蒂夫从容应对，即使笑容略显僵硬。

Winter又看了一会儿。詹姆斯的离席让他的心也跟着缺了一块儿，虽然他承认刚才他做得的确有些过分。

他叹了口气，正犹豫着是否该去找娜塔莎，看看她的身体究竟怎样了。

“我就知道你会躲在这儿偷看，你这鬼鬼祟祟的小崽子。”

Winter震了一下，慢慢转过来。

朗姆洛看着他，露出熟悉的嫌恶表情。

“我一开始还以为自己看错了。你都干了些什么？从训练营里逃出来了？”

“我没有……”Winter窘迫地低下头。多少年过去了，禁卫军首领的声音仍让他想起自己不被祝福的出身。“我得到了许可。”他小声辩解。

“弗瑞竟敢放你出来？这个狡猾的老家伙。”

朗姆洛叉起胳膊，目光像刀子一样在Winter身上扫来扫去。

“他还给你装了条手臂？真有趣。”

他信步上前，敲了敲Winter的铁臂。“不错。”他啧啧称奇。“你戴着这玩意儿能动吗？”

Winter沉默地点头。

朗姆洛摸着下巴若有所思。

“你想回去吗？”

Winter抬起头，眼中流露出些许向往。“我可以吗？”

朗姆洛烦躁地抓了抓头发。“真见鬼。”他朝脚边啐了口唾沫。“王子长大了，需要一名贴身侍卫。我得给他找个可靠的人。”

他斜了眼Winter。

“没什么比亲兄弟更可靠了，你说呢？”

Winter顿时凝固了。长久以来他一直有一个想法，一个念头，如今终于得到了印证。

“我是哥哥？还是弟弟？”他的声音在发抖，眼眶也不争气地热了起来。

“他比你早一些。”大概是他的错觉，朗姆洛的语气似乎柔软了几分。“不过他并不知道自己有个弟弟，也永远不会知道，记住了？”

“是。”

“戴上这个。”朗姆洛手一扬，某样东西掉在Winter脚边。

“从今往后你绝不能在人前露出容貌，发出声音。能做到的话就回来吧。”

Winter蹲下去把它捡起，是个黑色的面具。

“明天一早詹姆斯王子即将返回王都，我在车队末尾给你留个位置。”朗姆洛的话语远远传来，“如果那时你还没改变主意。”

Winter在紫藤花架下徘徊，这注定是个不眠之夜，他干脆放弃了合眼的想法。

史蒂夫远远迎了上来。他的礼服仍然一丝不乱，发梢间萦绕着葡萄酒的芬芳。“我一直在找你。”他捋了下头发，“你肯定猜不到我刚才看见了什么。”

“什么？”Winter随口问。

“你们国家的那个混蛋王子，长得和你简直一模一样。”史蒂夫低声说，没发觉Winter轻微地皱了下眉。“好在他收回了婚书，娜塔莎决不能嫁给那种人。”

“请注意您的用词，殿下。”

“唉，你说什么呢，”史蒂夫轻佻地笑笑。“别这么生疏，叫我史蒂夫。”

他更进一步，右手慢慢伸了过来。Winter想要躲开，脚跟却被牢牢钉在地上。

“仔细一看，你们还是不一样。”那只手情不自禁地摸上Winter的脸颊。“他的眼睛死气沉沉，不像你的，这么——”

Winter空白了几秒，直到史蒂夫的嘴唇离开都没有反应过来。

“这么充满生机。”

几片花瓣飘过，Winter在月光中扬起脸，他的五官被镀上了一层银色，瞳孔中仿佛有星星坠落。真的，多么美妙的一双眼睛，史蒂夫在心里感叹。

“你醉了。”

“也许吧。”

王子胳膊一弯，勾住Winter的肩膀。

“能否劳驾你扶我回房呢？”

那句话完全没有经过大脑，Winter却点了点头。

他们沿着狭长的走廊朝卧室走去，一路上史蒂夫努力做出跌跌撞撞的样子，不时低下头端详Winter的表情，生怕自己的小伎俩被对方识破。

Winter似乎有心事。他身上没有酒味，方才在典礼中也没看见他。

他又跑到哪儿去了？天知道他有多希望Winter也在那里，见证自己最重要的时刻。

“到了。”

Winter推开沉重的木门，挂在肩上的手臂却丝毫没有松脱的意思。他叹了口气，继续拽着那副沉重的身躯朝床上拖。

就在他要将史蒂夫扔到床上时，对方冷不防收紧了胳膊，于是他也随之倒下。

“殿下……”

史蒂夫的嘴唇扫过蠕动的喉结，轻咬着下巴上的凹陷。

这家伙醉得真厉害，把他当成谁了？

“Winter，Winter……”

可口中呼唤的分明又是自己的名字。

嗤——

衬衫被撕破了，Winter不自在地弓起背，史蒂夫的手紧贴在裸露的肌肤上肆意游走，慢慢朝下腹部探去。

“不行！”

他用力一推，压在胸口的身躯却纹丝不动，右手反而被史蒂夫捉住，固定在了头顶。

他不由得抬起左臂，冷冽的寒光一点点逼近脆弱的咽喉。他还没有用铁臂对抗过血肉之躯，也许史蒂夫能接下这一击，也许这会打烂他的脑袋。

史蒂夫又靠了上来，弯起的膝盖碰到了口袋里硬梆梆的面具。

也许史蒂夫将是这世上最后一个见到他真面目的人。

Winter放下手，也放弃了挣扎，任由史蒂夫抓住了他，半强迫地打开他僵硬的身体，用温柔的爱抚和炽热的吻迫使他扭曲，迸发。

“Winter……”

床帏轻微地抖动着，人类的手指紧紧缠上金属的指节。

Winter在疼痛中合上眼，眼角滑下一滴泪。

“我要回去。”

喘息稍定，Winter便迫不及待地宣布了他的决定。

史蒂夫默默地把床单拉到他胸口，遮住自己留下来的那些杰作。

“为什么？”

“我还有个哥哥在王都。”就要见到詹姆斯让Winter的嘴角禁不住弯起。“我也是刚知道。”

“那真是太好了，祝贺你。”

史蒂夫艰难地挤出一丝笑。他想好了几百个让Winter留下来的理由，现在连一个都说不出口。

“詹姆斯王子和你很像，难道就是他？”他没话找话地打趣。

Winter垂下眼帘。“我哥比我年长几岁。况且弗瑞说过，这世上总有几个一模一样的人。”

“说的也是。”史蒂夫把脑袋轻轻搁在金属臂上，“我还没见过待遇如此悬殊的王子——老天，这玩意比我想象中硬多了。”

“不好意思，我该让弗瑞塞点稻草进去。”

Winter佯装生气地抽离胳膊，史蒂夫顺势滚到床边，从床头柜的抽屉里掏出一个小木盒。

“这个，就作为临别纪念吧。”

盒子里横卧着一把精致的匕首，黄铜打造的刀柄上刻着一圈拉丁文——Quisque esta equalis（众生平等）。

“这是弗瑞送给你的成人礼吧？我记得娜塔莎也有一把。”

“是的，我希望由你替我保管。”

Winter不禁哑然失笑。“我还以为礼物一旦送出去就拿不回来了。”

史蒂夫也笑了，笑容终于不再沉重。“所以我们一定还会见面的。”他凑过去吻了吻那两片绷紧的嘴唇，“晚安，Winter，做个好梦。”

次日清晨，刚经历了成人礼的神盾国王子在自己的卧室里独自醒来。

昨夜发生的仿佛一场梦，一场让人不愿苏醒的美梦。

王子拨开枕头，在空荡荡的床上寻找着美梦的痕迹。忽地他眼睛一亮，从洁白的床单上捻起几根棕褐色的长发，小心翼翼地捧在手里。

窗外扑棱棱飞过几只白鸽，一支车队在海爪皇旗的指引下，正浩浩汤汤地朝着国境线进发。

**第三幕**

“这位是我为殿下精心挑选的侍卫。”

“就是他？把头抬起来。”

小王子眯起眼睛打量着面前单膝跪地的黑衣男子，黑色面罩遮住了大半张脸，长长的刘海间隐约可见一对精光四射的瞳眸。

突然他转身拔出朗姆洛腰间的剑，直指侍卫咽喉。

“我讨厌遮遮掩掩的，把那玩意儿拿下来。”

詹姆斯厉声说，锃亮的剑身上倒映着冰冷的绿眼睛。

剑尖离喉结不到半寸，森森寒气透肌袭来，侍卫纹丝不动地跪着，眼皮没有抬一下。

“请您手下留情。”

朗姆洛扯住王子的披风。“这家伙童年时遭遇了一场火灾，被烧得面目全非，不想吓到您才戴着面具。”

詹姆斯抬起手腕，用剑背拍打着面具。“声带也坏了吗？”

“是的，殿下。”回答的仍然是朗姆洛。

小王子哼了一声，咣当丢下剑。

“真无聊。”

朗姆洛赶紧拾起剑。“还不退下？”他冲着侍卫吆喝。

Winter站起来，沉默地鞠了一躬，倒退着走进墙角的阴影里。

神盾国的工匠接到一笔特殊的订单，王子让他们打造一枚金指环，镶嵌在指环中的琥珀石里封着几缕棕褐色的发。

素来不喜佩戴首饰的王子无名指上一直套着那枚指环，人们都在传，是成人礼上的某位姑娘俘获了王子的心。

海爪王子有了新乐子，那就是欺负新来的侍卫。

“你，过来。”

他指着花园中的水池。“我的戒指掉下去了，去把它捞出来。”

接到命令的Winter趴在水池边上，右手探进冰凉的池水，在浮萍，枯叶，石子和淤泥中寻找着小小的戒指。

突然他被人从后面按住脑袋，直挺挺地按进了水池。

冷水没过了耳朵，顺着面具的缝隙汩汩涌入，驱赶着本就稀薄的氧气。他呛了好几口水却不敢挣扎，生怕那根胳膊无意间划伤詹姆斯娇嫩的肌肤。

“是不是很难受？我帮你把它拿下来吧！”

小王子傲慢的声音在水下听起来不甚分明，一只手正在朝他脸上摸去。

Winter猛地别过脸，身体朝前一倾，借助脑后的压力跌入水池。

“你！”

他在水里摸了摸脸，确认面具没有脱落才将头探出水面，胸膛急促地起伏着。

“看你干的好事！”小王子气急败坏地大叫。“我的衣服都湿了！”

“继续给我找，找不到你就在水里呆着吧。”

他恶狠狠地丢下命令，在侍女的簇拥下离去。

Winter站在齐腰深的水池中，额头上糊满污泥，头发上沾着几片树叶，冰凉的水滴顺着面具滑入口中，似乎有些苦涩。

在王宫中Winter有自己的房间，就在朗姆洛的隔壁，虽然他很少使用。

他的职责是寸步不离地陪在王子身边，为他清除一切威胁，必要时献上自己的生命。就连王子就寝时他也必须守在门外，时刻保持警醒。

Winter并不讨厌守夜，恰恰相反，这让他想起小时候詹姆斯前来塔楼探望时的情景，那是他苦涩的童年生活中为数不多的美好记忆。

教堂的钟声远远传来，Winter摸摸扁平的肚子，已是子夜时分，今天也是风平浪静的一天。

他第四十八次粉碎了王子摘下面具的企图，为此付出的代价是连续三天不准吃晚餐。

没什么大不了的，反正太阳落山后他就没有胃口了。

嘭——

卧室里传来沉闷的响声，Winter警惕地竖起了耳朵。

一片沉寂，接着又是一声响。

这不太对劲，王子的睡眠一向很好。

Winter敲了几下门，随后轻轻推开。

他巡视着富丽堂皇的卧室。窗子裂开了一条缝，忽明忽暗的烛火中，纱帐轻飘飘地扬起，凌乱的床上半个人影都没有。

Winter一下子慌了。这种时候不能发声真是太糟了。

他在卧室里四处翻找，衣橱，壁炉，玩具屋，哪儿都没有王子的踪迹。

Winter愈发焦虑起来，手肘无意间碰到了书架上的摆设，搪瓷小兵跌在地板上，脑袋摔了个粉碎。

“你这白痴，想害我被人发现吗？”

半扇窗门悠悠打开，小王子穿着睡袍坐在向外突起的窗台上，两条光滑的小腿悬在半空中晃啊晃。

Winter的脸都白了。他急忙冲到窗边，伸长胳膊就要去够詹姆斯。

詹姆斯一把圈住他的脖子。“别破坏我的心情。”他贴在他耳边说，接着指了指天空。“看，今晚的月亮多好看。”

Winter不由得朝那根手指指的方向望去，深色的天空中挂着又圆又亮的月亮，连星星都被它夺去了光辉。

他记得史蒂夫成人礼那天也是一个月圆之夜，他们已经分别一个月了？

“啊！”

詹姆斯低低叫了一声，身子一歪似乎就要滑下窗台。说时迟那时快，Winter的左臂已经圈在王子腰间，右手牢牢地抓住窗棂。

“小心！”

话一出口他就知道，一切都完了。

“Winter？”

詹姆斯侧过头，声音里充满失而复得的喜悦。“是你吗？”

不，不该是这样的。

Winter拼命想要躲开那些灼热的视线，然而他的大半个身子都露在窗外，而王子还没有转移到安全的地方。

最后他闭了下眼。

“是的，殿下，我回来了。”

“真的是你！”

詹姆斯欢呼着揽住了他的脖子，Winter抓住机会收紧铁臂，把王子一点点拉回室内。

他们几乎同时栽倒在地板上。詹姆斯仍贴在他的额头上，像个孩子似地蹭个不停。“Winter，Winter……我还以为我失去你了。”

他的双手探向那副面具，这次Winter没有躲闪。

王子端详着那张脸，表情说是惊讶不如更接近惊喜。

“真不可思议，你竟然长得和我一模一样。”他抬手摸着Winter的刘海，“如果头发再短一点，下巴再圆一点，你就可以扮演我了。”

Winter瞧着詹姆斯只是笑，这是他的孪生兄弟，这个世界上和他最相似的人，他们流着同样的血，也许还分享着同样的灵魂。

“我就知道你不是幻想。”詹姆斯还在说个不停，“九头蛇真的实现了我的愿望，我要好好奖励红骷髅。”

这个陌生的名字突然提醒了Winter。“请殿下不要让别人知道我的存在。”他小心翼翼地提议，“否则会有不好的事发生。”

詹姆斯困惑地眨巴着眼。“好吧。”他耸耸肩。“如果你执意要求。”接着他撒娇地张开胳膊。“送我去床上吧，Winter。”

“遵命，殿下。”

臂弯中的詹姆斯比想象中轻多了。Winter小心地把他放在床上，盖好被子，正要离去时，衣角被扯住了。

“别离开我。”王子仿佛在哀求。“别去我看不见的地方。”

Winter只好在床头坐下。“我哪儿都不去，殿下。”

詹姆斯似乎还不放心，另一条胳膊也伸了过来，紧握住Winter的手不放。

“晚安，Winter。”

还没等Winter说出晚安，他已经合上眼睛，带着甜甜的笑。

“什么？你要在王都给九头蛇建神殿？我绝不允许！”

“九头蛇实现了我的愿望，它很灵验，我要让更多人见识到它的力量！”

“这是异教，邪教！你让那些信仰上帝的臣民怎么想？”

“陛下……”

“你退下，红骷髅，看在你知识渊博的份上我才特许你当王子的老师，别以为你可以依仗这个身份教唆王子。”

“他没有教唆我，是我自己要这么干！”

“够了！”

随即是一连串器具被打碎的声音。站在走廊尽头的Winter不由得打了个激灵。

“我已经够纵容你了。你知道吗？上次你的无礼行径深深伤害到了娜塔莎公主，她已经搬进修道院了。滚回你的房间去给我好好反省！”

门被咣当一声甩上。走廊里回荡着王子气冲冲的脚步声。

“这个死不开窍的老东西！”詹姆斯恨恨地咬着牙龈。红骷髅在一旁安慰他。“陛下年事已高，难免有些糊涂。”他低声说。“请再耐心地等待一段时间，您的时代马上就要来临了。”

一股凉意顿时窜上Winter的背脊。

Winter站在阳台上，十指张开。

“Winter，过来帮我系带子。”

“是。”

他又看了一眼天空，目送信鸽远去。

王子呼吸深沉，睡得很熟。Winter小心地解开缠在腰间的胳膊，掖好被角。

他溜出卧室，直接朝马厩奔去。

复联训练营坐落在神盾和海爪的国境线上，如果快马加鞭还能在太阳升起前赶回王都。

待Winter抵达营地时，管理人已经在那里等着了。

弗瑞冲他一点头。“他刚到。”Winter递上一小袋金币，他看起来有些惊讶，但还是收下了。

他走进自己过去居住的茅草屋，幽暗的烛火中立着一名男子。

Winter缓缓掀起斗篷。

“史蒂夫。”

“Winter！”神盾国王子看见他似乎很激动，声音都有些颤抖。

Winter微微翘起嘴角。史蒂夫气色还不错，就是眉宇间有些倦色，摄政王果然不是个容易的工作。“你又长高了。”他调侃道。

“你……”史蒂夫搜肠刮肚地寻找着词语，“你还是老样子。”

两人相视一笑，仿佛又找回了当年的默契。

“我听说娜塔莎进了修道院。”

看着Winter担心的样子，史蒂夫反而笑了。“放心，这是她的脱身之计。”他做了个鬼脸。“她只不过想借此逃避婚约，总得找个理由堵上求婚者的嘴。”

Winter不禁又是好气又是好笑。“所以你就拿我们的王子做挡箭牌？”他故意板起脸。“这可不像你的作风啊。”

史蒂夫耸耸肩。“反正宴会上的事已经传得沸沸扬扬了。过段时间自然会平息的。”

Winter皱起了眉头，他希望史蒂夫能更加尊重詹姆斯，但也明白有些事情不能强求。

“雪伦也跟着她一起搬进了修道院，对吧？”

“是的。”史蒂夫的神情突然复杂起来。“你知道了？她和雪伦……”

“猜的。”

Winter眼前又浮现起娜塔莎和雪伦相处时的画面，公主拍着女孩手背时双颊染上的红晕。

“一个人想着另一个人的时候，总会露出一些端倪。”

史蒂夫深吸了一口气。

“既然娜塔莎没事，”他笑着去摸Winter的下巴，“你是不是也该担心一下我？”

Winter下意识地挡开了那只手，史蒂夫露出受伤的表情。“我很想你。”他低声说，手掌顺势落在了Winter肩头。“你还好吗？你兄长待你如何？”

“我很好，也……挺想你的。”Winter信口说，不由自主地朝后缩去。史蒂夫以前是这么喜欢身体接触的人吗？

无名指上的指环闪烁了一下，仿佛在提醒他注意。

“你订婚了？恭喜。”

史蒂夫松开手。“上帝呀，”他无奈地按住了额头。“我没有订婚，你可真是个残酷的人。”

他转了个圈，似乎迫不及待就要离开这个地方。Winter局促地握紧双手。

恰好这时弗瑞敲了敲门。

“我得走了。”

“等等。”

王子的斗篷忽然卷住了他的身体，斩断了所有去路。

“下次见，Winter。”

史蒂夫的嘴唇还是那么柔软。

海爪宫中，老国王捏了捏鼻梁，放下书本，朗姆洛示意侍女端上补药。

他举起杯子一饮而尽。“今天的药可真苦。”他嘀咕道，打着哈欠慢慢趴倒在桌子上。

黄铜杯盏从他手里滑落，在地毯上打着转。

花园的喷水池边，红骷髅把一个小玻璃瓶扔进水池。

几条金鱼浮出水面，露出鱼肚白。

三天后，海爪国王病重，王子摄政的消息传遍了临近诸邦。

五天后，第一座九头蛇神殿在王都破土竣工。

七天后，王子任命红骷髅为国师，权力仅在王子之下。

阳光正好，小王子慵懒地靠在躺椅上，庭院里的花香和侍女身上的香水味混在一起，熏得他昏昏欲睡。

他瞟了眼身旁，他的侍卫一如往常般站得笔挺，仿佛和背后的石雕融为一体。

他打了个哈欠，示意侍女们退下。

“Winter，我想吃葡萄。”

侍卫端上一盆葡萄，鲜嫩的茎秆还在滴水。

他仰起脖子。“我要你喂我。”

Winter利索地剥掉果皮，用非金属的手指夹起果肉送到王子嘴边。

詹姆斯慢慢张开嘴，两片丰润的嘴唇裹住手指，舌头卷起晶莹的果肉。他吸吮得很用力，几滴果汁溅上了Winter的手指。

“殿下……”

Winter看着那截鲜红的舌头在指间舔来舔去，呼吸逐渐急促起来。被詹姆斯碰到的每个地方都在不停升温，他感觉脸上的面具快要融化了。

小王子咽下果肉，调皮地吐了吐舌头。

“我还要。”

Winter额角已经渗出了一层薄汗。

“Winter，今天我们一起睡。”

詹姆斯兴致勃勃地往床头又堆了两个枕头。

Winter面露难色。“这不太好吧。我只是个侍卫，为了您的安全起见，还是让我守在门口吧。”

“有什么不好的。”詹姆斯站在床上，嘴巴撅起老高。“你在床上就不能守护我了吗？”

忽然他弯腰抄起枕头，啪地砸在了Winter脸上，后者被这忽如其来的一下弄得有点蒙。

偷袭得手让詹姆斯很有成就感，毕竟Winter的身手实在太好了，想击中他可不容易。

“你还愣着干嘛？”他冲着侍卫挤眉弄眼。“陪我玩枕头大战——不准放水，这是命令。”

Winter还能说什么呢？

“遵命。”

他也脱掉鞋子，跳上了那张软得不像话的大床。

纷纷扬扬的鹅毛雨中，两个男孩拼命挥着枕头，笑得几乎喘不过气来。洁白的羽毛沾在他们的头发、脸蛋上，根本分不清谁是王子谁是侍卫。

“休战！休战！”先举起降旗的是詹姆斯。他四仰八叉地躺在床上，大口大口呼吸着。

Winter也在他身边躺下，气息几乎没乱。

王子凝视着镶嵌在天花板上的黄铜装饰，里头依稀映出两个孩子的身影。

他悄悄去抓Winter的手。Winter有一只金属做的手，总是冰冰凉凉的，天热的时候摸起来特别舒服。

“殿下？”

“嘘。”

詹姆斯一个翻身压到了侍卫身上，颤抖的手指顺着松开的衣领摸了进去。

他没有接触过男人的身体，Winter的肌肤和侍女相比显得有些坑坑洼洼，肌肉却相当有弹性，在他的抚摸下渐渐松弛下来。

王子咬住下唇，悄悄撩起睡衣下摆。

“你也……摸摸我的。”

“啊……”Winter勾起脖子发出一阵难耐的呻吟。“请恕我无礼……”

和詹姆斯的肌肤之亲让Winter充满了罪恶感。在这之前他已有过类似的体验，感觉却截然不同。和史蒂夫在一起时无论做什么都让他觉得很自然。

他连去教堂忏悔的勇气都没有，只好把自己锁在房间里，握着十字架默默祷告。

你在干什么？那可是你的孪生兄弟！

他不停重复着祷告词，背上渐渐渗出冷汗。

“朗姆洛，你有没有瞧见我的侍卫？”

门外响起清脆的嗓音，一瞬间他以为是自己在说话。王子遵守约定，没有在人前暴露他的秘密。

“我去他房里找找。”

别过来。

“喂，把门打开！”

别再敲了，上帝啊。

“快把门打开！”

他扶着床沿慢慢站起，脚步蹒跚地走向门口。

“你怎么了？脸色像个死人似的。”朗姆洛推了一把。“快点过去，殿下找你好久了。”

Winter沉重地移动着脚步，却又被朗姆洛拉了回来。

“真是活见鬼！”他恶狠狠地骂着，粗鲁地将面具套在他脸上。“你给我当心点，再让我逮住，我会让你见识到什么是生不如死。”

“Winter，到这里来。”

他想要抗拒的。

“不会有人发现的。来嘛……”

这是罪，他们是兄弟。

“来，握住我的，用指腹像这样慢慢地摩擦……”

然而当那双碧绿的眼眸炽热地望向他。

“哈啊……哈啊……怎么样？是不是很爽？”

那双唇如饥似渴地呼唤着他的名字。

“Winter，Winter……”

所有的顾虑都烟消云散。

“殿下……”

所有的努力都土崩瓦解。

“叫我詹姆斯嘛，Winter。”

他怎么做得到呢？从孩提时代开始，他就无法拒绝詹姆斯的一切要求。

“詹姆斯……”

也许他真的是万恶之子。

“我讨厌双生子。”

Winter没来由地抖了一下。詹姆斯以为他着凉了，用被子将他团团裹起。

“红骷髅说，双生子原本是一个灵魂，因为太过完美才会被神灵分开。”他的睫毛扇动着，在眼睑下方投下淡淡的影子。“他还说在某些地方，双生子被视为不祥，一出生就会被杀死。”

Winter的喉头干涩得难受。这时詹姆斯的视线飘了过来。“幸亏我们不是。”他的手指摸上Winter的脸，笑容中略带羞涩。“否则也不能做这种事了。”

Winter翻了个身，不动声色地躲开了他的碰触。

“殿下想睡觉了吗？”

“不是说了嘛，就我们两个人的时候叫我詹姆斯。”王子扫兴地把胳膊枕在脑后。“对了，Winter，再给我讲个巴基的故事吧。”

“巴基？那个冒险者巴基？”

Winter有些惊讶，詹姆斯还记得他讲的那些故事？

“是的，上次你讲到他去挑战雪山恶龙，然后就消失不见了。”詹姆斯的声音渐渐染上了落寞。“我一直在等你讲完那个故事。”

Winter又转了过来，看着詹姆斯的侧脸，心口渐渐升起一股暖意。

他真的全部都记得。

**第四幕**

噩耗传来时，王子正在和国师下棋。

朗姆洛呈上国书。“神盾国王过世了。”他神情严肃地禀报。“史蒂夫王子下令全国服丧三天，娜塔莎公主也回宫了。”

Winter仿佛又嗅到了那股令人畏惧的气息。现在他明白了，原来那就是死亡的气息。

这个消息似乎让詹姆斯十分振奋。他把棋子掷到一边。“你怎么看，老师？”

九头蛇神殿建成后，一向趾高气扬的王子对红骷髅的态度也恭敬了许多。可Winter并不觉得这是件好事。

那个浑身赤红的男人身上带有一种与生俱来的邪恶，令他不寒而栗。

红骷髅转了转眼珠。“我认为殿下应当把握机会，一雪前耻。”

“说的没错。”詹姆斯恨恨地咬着指甲，“那两兄妹竟敢在大庭广众下羞辱我，还让我成为诸王中的笑柄，这笔账我一定要讨回来。”

他砰地一拳砸在棋盘上，像是下定了某种决心。

“你们都退下，除了你。”他回头对Winter勾了勾手指。

“殿下，我还有一事禀告。”

见朗姆洛还没有离去的意思，詹姆斯的脸色变得可怕起来。

“昨天夜里神殿的窗户被人砸烂了。”

“不是有巡逻队吗？怎么会让这种事情发生？”

王子大为光火，朗姆洛的消息让他在老师面前颜面尽失。

“巡逻队赶到时不法之徒已经逃走了。”

“给我查，查到以后统统抓起来，一个都别漏！”

“殿下别急。”红骷髅按住王子的手。“这件事就交给我去办吧。”

“我打算派使团前去神盾吊唁。”

王子扬起脖子，一颗葡萄不偏不倚落进嘴里。

“你也一起去，Winter。”

Winter诧异地抬起眼皮。“可我没当过使节。”

“使节只是掩饰。”詹姆斯摸着中指上象征王权的戒指，目光渐渐染上了阴冷。

“你的任务是替我除掉神盾国的王子。”

Winter摇晃了几下，终于站稳了脚跟。

“我做不到，殿下。”

他的回答让詹姆斯皱起眉头。

“你没有杀过人吗？”

Winter使劲摇头。他猎过熊，屠宰过羔羊和麋鹿，杀人却完全不同，那触犯了法律和教义。

而且那是史蒂夫，他怎么能伤害史蒂夫？

“这样啊，我见你身手了得，还以为……”王子若有所思地按住太阳穴，“可一时也没有合适的人选了，怎么办呢？”

他跳下王座，走到Winter跟前。

“我听说神盾国的王子惯和民众打成一片，可见他并没有什么防人之心。”詹姆斯撩起他的刘海，手指暧昧地描摹面具下嘴唇的轮廓。“你不妨混在人群中，趁乱下手。”

Winter喉结动了动。“如果我失手了呢？”

詹姆斯的目光一闪。“那也无妨。”他将下巴搁在Winter肩头，嘴角诡谲地弯起。“我还有后续计划。”

Winter的嘴唇有些哆嗦。“后续计划？”他希望自己的声音没有发抖。

“使团出发后，朗姆洛将带领军队驻扎在国境线上，一旦神盾内部出现动荡就会展开进攻。”

“您要入侵神盾国？”

Winter简直不敢相信自己的耳朵。连他这样的边缘人也知道，海爪从军备和国力上都远不如神盾，靠着与神盾建交才一直相安无事，原本詹姆斯和娜塔莎的婚事就是为了让两国间的纽带更加稳固。

“只是给他们一点教训。”海爪王子傲慢地抬起下巴。“一国之君如果连自己的尊严都无法维护，还有什么资本在臣民面前树立威信？”

Winter捏紧了拳头。这个命令他实在不能……

詹姆斯的额头又压了上来。“你是我最信赖的人，Winter，这件事只能拜托你。你能助我一臂之力吗？”他悄声问，眼中满含期待。

詹姆斯太狡猾了，他明知道自己无法抗拒，那来自另一半灵魂的召唤。

“什么时候出发？”他听见自己的话语冷冰冰地响起，如同一个陌生人。

“明天一早。”詹姆斯的胳膊环上他的颈项，湿润的吻落在了眉心。“记住，不论成功与否，你一定要全身而退。”

史蒂夫疲惫地撑着脑袋。他已经在这里坐了整整一个上午，然而黑压压的人群似乎还看不到尽头。娜塔莎公主早已称病退席，把他一个人丢在这里备受煎熬。

“海爪使团到。”

他有些意外地抬起头。自从海爪王子负气离去后，这还是第一次有皇家特使来访。也许王子终于想通了，那么他也不是不能接过这根橄榄枝。

他礼貌地接见了来使。随行人员中一个戴面具的武官让他的视线多逗留了几秒，那人走路的样子有点像Winter。

已经很久没有Winter的消息了。

他和弗瑞一直保持着联系，甚至还亲自去了几趟训练营，Winter却再也没有出现过，也没有留下只言片语。

连父王的葬礼也不能引起他的关注吗？还是他已经把自己忘了？

史蒂夫摩挲着指环上的宝石，眉宇间的愁绪越发浓重。

觐见一直进行到了深夜。回到寝宫时，公主已经睡下，王子于是直接朝自己的卧室走去。

他推开门，一切如常，帐幕间似乎还萦绕着令人沉醉的气息，而他也习惯了在梦中与那人相遇，习惯了醒来后摸着空荡荡的床铺怅然若失。

如果那个时候极力挽留，结果会有所不同吗？

他暗自叹了口气，掀开被子，祈祷上帝今夜也能赐给他一个美梦。

“咕咕呜，咕咕呜……”

猫头鹰低沉的叫声中，史蒂夫慢慢睁开眼。

一双碧绿的眸子在月光中燃烧，刹那间他就要喊出那个名字。

哧！

剑锋贴着耳朵插入枕头，几片羽毛轻飘飘地扬起。

有刺客！

史蒂夫惊出一身冷汗，幸亏经年累月的训练让战斗已成为本能的一部分。他抓起被子朝人影扔去，同时迅疾无比地踢出一脚，碰到了某样硬梆梆的东西。

被遮住视线的刺客暂时停下了攻击，只有短短几秒已足以让史蒂夫跳下床，放低重心，绷紧肌肉进入对战状态。

“你是谁？”他压低嗓门问。

他并没有期待对方回答，那副面具已经给了他答案。看来海爪国的王子比他想像中更加混蛋，也更加愚蠢。

“你是海爪人？”他眯起眼，满意地看着那双眼睛变得动摇不定。

“看来我说对了。”他侧身躲过匕首的突刺，顺势踢向对方胫骨。“真可惜，你长得挺像我的一个老朋友。”

刺客灵巧地跃到半空中，反手又是一拳。

“移动的样子也很像。”神盾王子竖起手肘隔开拳头，这次他没有调侃，反而眉头微蹙。“你也是训练营里出来的？”

刺客仍然不发一言，攻势却逐渐凌厉起来，史蒂夫的神情也越来越严峻。

弗瑞竟然在培养杀手？还是他自己也不知道这家伙的存在？

这些疑问略微分散了他的心神。刺客将匕首换到右手，左臂微弯朝他的咽喉探去。就在那只手快要碰到衣领时，史蒂夫头一偏，右手去扣对方的手腕。

他没能抓住，然而更令人震惊的却是黑衣底下那条胳膊的触感。

“Winter？”他的声音困惑极了。“是你吗？”

刺客退后了几步，忽地朝窗台冲去。

“别跑！”

史蒂夫立刻追了上去，一把匕首从正前方霎地飞来，逼得他只能滚到一边。

待他抬起头，苍茫的月色中已空无一人。

那把匕首还斜插在地板上，刀柄上的铜字触目惊心。

Winter摘下面具，靠在树上大口大口喘着气。

行刺失败了。史蒂夫还活着。

那么接下来呢？他的身份已被识破，还能回到詹姆斯身边吗？

“你一定要全身而退。”

他咬咬牙，撑着树干直起上身。

嗤——

一枚长箭从后面贯穿了右肩，钉在草地上微微抖动。Winter按住肩膀，还在踉跄地朝前走。

“竟敢在国丧期间私闯王宫暗杀王位继承人，胆子真不小。”娜塔莎的声音远远响起。“给我站住！”

Winter没有停下。一只脚向前迈，现在换另一只，很好，继续，千万不要晕过去。

詹姆斯还在等他回去。

脚步声越来越近，弓弦狠狠地打在了他的后脑勺上。Winter的身体不听使唤地朝前扑倒，鲜血溅上草叶。

对不起，娜塔莎，我终究还是没能成为黑骑士。

橘黄色的炉火温暖的照亮了王子的卧室，史蒂夫往壁炉里又添了块劈柴。

“当我说由你来保管时，可没料到你会用这种方式还给我。”史蒂夫瞧了眼匕首，随手搁在了炉架上。

“原来你把弗瑞的礼物给了他？”娜塔莎难以置信地摇头。“兄长，你真是病得不轻。”

史蒂夫叹了口气。“娜塔莎，给我们一点时间独处好吗？”

“万一他又发起疯来怎么办？”

“我不觉得他这个样子能有什么威胁。”

史蒂夫说，指了指被五花大绑地捆在椅子上的Winter。

“好吧。”

娜塔莎走到门口又停下。“有危险你就大声喊叫，我在隔壁。”她丢下一个关切的眼神，掩上了门。

史蒂夫看着椅子上的人，又叹了口气。Winter已经恢复了意识，却还没有说一个字。

他抽去了缠在Winter胸口的绳索，只留下手脚上的束缚，接着解开那些衣扣，撩开沾血的衬衫。

“抱歉，娜下手太重了，你知道她一向讨厌鬼鬼祟祟的家伙。”

他跪在Winter脚边，用沾水的布片轻柔地擦拭着伤口边缘的血迹。

“你是怎么了，Winter？”他悄声问。“有什么困扰着你吗？”

Winter仍然低垂着脑袋一言不发。

史蒂夫很有耐心地处理着伤口。即使刚经历了命悬一线，他的心情却出奇地平静。

“你不想说话，那就听我说吧。”他用牙齿撕下一小片布条，贴在Winter肩膀出血的位置。“说实话，我很难过。”

“我以为我们是……朋友。”他有些艰难地吐出这个词。“在训练营的时候你帮了我很多，也没有因为我的身份疏远我。我很珍视这段友谊。即使得罪了你们的王子，我仍希望这不会影响到我们之间的关系。”

史蒂夫放慢了手头的动作，包扎就要结束了，他不知道接下来该用什么理由把Winter继续留在这张椅子上。

他可以把他关起来严刑拷打，他也应该这么做。然而他的双臂却不由自主地紧拥住他，双唇也无法控制地在发间寻找熟悉的气息。

Winter侧过头，眼底渐渐染上了氤氲。

“解开我。”

“解开了让你逃跑吗？”

“解开了我才能拥抱你。”

王子的呼吸逐渐粗重起来，裸露在空气中的肌肤仿佛有种魔力，牢牢吸附着他的手指。

绳索一圈圈落在地板上，噼啪作响的炉火中，椅子慢慢地摇晃了一下，又一下。

史蒂夫坐在宽大的扶手椅里，Winter蜷着腿趴在他胸前，床单松松地罩在两人身上。

“你冷吗？”他抚摸着Winter的头发，忍不住又亲了下圆润的额头。

“还好。”

Winter目不转睛地凝视着炉火。史蒂夫的心跳相当有力，仿佛战鼓一样……

战鼓？

他忽然紧张地按住史蒂夫的胸膛。“王子正在往边境上派遣军队。”他吞咽了下，这才意识到这句话可能带来的后果。“他打算攻打神盾，你们要小心。”

史蒂夫仍然没有停止抚摸。“我知道了，谢谢。”

“你不用作出部署吗？”

“我还有些话没说完。”他掀起床单，吻着Winter肩头犬牙交错的伤痕，金属的余味苦涩地回旋在舌尖。“我希望，不，我请求你留下来，Winter，我不会结婚，只要你留在我身边，不论以何种名义。”

“你是国王，这是不被允许的。”

Winter一向都那么冷静，冷静到令他害怕。不过他不会再让机会白白溜走了。

“这些年我已经意识到，王冠并不能承载我的梦想。我最快乐的时光是在训练营里，和你，和娜塔莎一起度过的。”

他停顿了一下。上帝呀，请赐予他力量，让他完整地把心意传达。

“等这次的危机过去，我就去寻找合适的继承人，哪怕从弗瑞的营地里认养一个孤儿。然后我们去做黑骑士，浪迹天涯，隐姓埋名。”

史蒂夫长舒了一口气，他做到了。

他把脑袋搁在Winter背上，忐忑不安地等待着回音。

他已确认过Winter不排斥男人，至少不排斥他。虽然暗杀这件事仍让他心有余悸，但……Winter或许有他的苦衷，假以时日他们一定能解开这个心结。

“你要放弃王位？”

史蒂夫不由得笑了，这个傻瓜怎么到现在都还不开窍？

“一点小代价，不足挂齿。”

Winter的心正不断地往下掉。这值得吗？他问自己。我值得吗？

背上的温暖仿佛化为无形的重量，他低下头，直勾勾地盯着地毯上的花纹。

“别离开我。”

他眨了下眼，小小的詹姆斯坐在地毯上，可怜兮兮张开手仿佛在寻觅谁的拥抱。

“别去我看不见的地方。”

小小的詹姆斯长大了一点，被珠光宝气的人群簇拥着坐在王座上，缀满宝石的王冠压弯了他的脖子，又长又重的织锦披风勒得他嘴唇发紫，两条细小的腿还够不着地板。

他下意识地向他伸出手，膝盖碰到了地毯，背后那片温暖渐渐消失了。

“Winter……”

Winter扭过头，王子的怀里空空如也，充斥在那双蓝眼睛中的憧憬正飞快地燃烧殆尽。

他的手中没有匕首，却依然无法避免地伤到了史蒂夫。

他只好愧疚地吻着他的手指，如同臣民向君王献上虔诚的吻手礼。“我必须回到王都去。哥哥还在那里，他需要我。”

史蒂夫黯淡的眼瞳中突然闪过一道光。他抬起Winter的下巴让他看着自己的眼睛。“我就觉得奇怪，你没有理由刺杀我。难不成是他挟持了你的亲人，强迫你替他卖命？”

仿佛验证了他的想法，Winter难得地流露出一丝畏缩。“不，我……我必须回去。”他只是反复强调这个该死的事实。

“我可以帮你把他救出来，让他在这里定居。”

Winter眼中的惧意反而更浓了。“不行，哥哥他绝不能离开王都。”他不断地摇头，他在害怕什么？

Winter的膝盖朝前挪动了几寸，抱住了王子的腿。

“请让我回去，殿下。我绝不会再做出对您不利的事，也不会踏入您的国家半步，我发誓。”

他叫他“殿下”，他说再也不会踏入他的国家。

史蒂夫感到一阵天旋地转，胸口窒闷得几乎喘不过气来。他不得不紧紧地抓住扶手。

“你滚吧，不要再出现在我面前。”

他听见自己的声音，如同破碎的玻璃。

Winter最后一次吻了他的手背，抱起衣服逃也似地离开了。

窗外隐隐传来马嘶声。王子盯着炉火，一点点褪下无名指上的戒指。

壁炉中噼啪响了几下，他长叹一声，擦了下眼角，还是套了回去。

Winter回到王宫时已是第二天正午，海爪王子正为前线传来的战报大发雷霆。

“你说早有准备是什么意思？”

跪在台阶下的传令兵瑟瑟发抖，裸露的手腕和脖子上满是新鲜的鞭痕。

詹姆斯气得直喘，眼角的余光发现了角落里的Winter。

“把这没用的东西拖下去。”他把马鞭直接扔到了传令兵脸上。“你们都给我出去，出去！”

直到最后一人退出房间，Winter才鼓足勇气走上前去。

“拜托，告诉我你有好消息。”詹姆斯瘫坐在王座上，撑着额头小声嘀咕。

Winter在阶前跪下。“抱歉，殿下，我失败了。”他低下头，等待即将到来的责罚。

王子首先注意到的却是他渗血的肩头。“你受伤了？站起来让我看看。”他跑下台阶，急切拉起Winter，解开领口的扣子露出右半边肩膀。

“疼吗？”詹姆斯心疼地吹着气。“没想到那家伙竟连边境线都布了防，仿佛早就知道我们会有所动作。朗姆洛吃了个大败仗，不过幸亏你没事。”他的语气很轻松，眼里的戾气也荡然无存。

Winter咬了咬嘴唇。

“是我，殿下。”

“什么？”

“是我泄露了您的计划。”

詹姆斯笑了一下。“这一点也不有趣，Winter。”

“这是真的。您不该与神盾开战。”

詹姆斯定定地看着Winter，仿佛要在那张酷似自己的脸上开出一个洞来。他的视线慢慢飘到了包在肩头的白布上。“这是什么？”

他用指尖抚平拱起的褶皱，白布上的刺绣变得清晰可辨。

神盾的皇家纹章。

詹姆斯眯起眼。

“是他给你包扎的？”

他猛地撕开了Winter的衬衫，那些痕迹再也无所遁形。

“你和他睡了？”

**第五幕**

餐盘咣当一声扔在地上，浓稠的汤汁流的到处都是。

Winter默默探出手，从门下的缝隙里把餐盘扒拉进来。这是一天中唯一的一餐，希望那些汤没有洒出太多。

他把盘子放在掉了漆的木桌上，用面包蘸了蘸酱汁，塞进嘴里小口嚼着。断了腿的椅子根本没法坐，不过他也早就习惯了。

他被关在这里十天了，在这个曾经生活了十年的小房间里。

他抬起头，靠近塔尖的位置有一扇小小的天窗，阳光透过彩绘玻璃洒进来，让他依稀有了白天黑夜的概念。

他背叛了詹姆斯，他的王子和唯一的兄弟，这是应得的惩罚。

有一种声音远远传来。不是风声，也不是动物的叫声。Winter站在天窗下凝神聆听，脸色渐渐变得惨白。

那是哭声，一群人的哭声，撕心裂肺，惨绝人寰的哭声。

“殿下请看。”

红骷髅拍了拍手。

“詹姆斯殿下万岁！”

黄绿色的旗帜下，身着银甲的士兵发出整齐划一的呼声。

红骷髅示意一名士兵伸出手，拔出小刀扎在摊平的手掌上，刀尖透过手背汩汩地滴着血，士兵却连一块肌肉都没有移动。

“这是我为殿下训练的士兵。他们受到九头蛇的庇佑，既不知疲倦，也感受不到痛苦。”

“你从哪儿找的这些人？”

“陛下还记得昔日那些破坏神殿的不法之徒吗？九头蛇用它的力量感召了他们。”

“原来这就是你说的超级士兵呀。”

詹姆斯饶有兴致地摸着下巴。

“如果殿下许可，我想强化一下您的军队。”捕捉到王子犹疑的目光，红骷髅连忙解释。“请殿下想想，如果您的士兵连死都不怕，还有什么是他们征服不了的？”

詹姆斯不禁想起了那个人，那个已被加冕为神盾国王，差点将Winter从他身边夺走的男人。

“你还要多少时间？”

红骷髅没有正面回答。

“我正在提炼更加纯粹的血清，需要更多新鲜血液。”

“监狱里的犯人不够你用吗？”

“恕我直言，远远不够。”

詹姆斯点了点头。“朗姆洛，”他回头招呼禁卫军首领，“我记得还有一批拖欠赋税的农民，把他们先抓起来交给老师。”

“可是按照律法……”

“这是命令。”王子不耐烦地挥手。“好了，我累了，你们都散了吧。”

塔楼里响起了脚步声，这让Winter觉得很奇怪，一天之中除了送饭时间外没人会光顾这里。也许某天自己消失了也不会有人注意到吧。

脚步声在门后停下。Winter不由得屏住了呼吸，童年的记忆又浮上心头，那时的他还够不到门把，没事就喜欢坐在门边，等待着不知何时会出现的詹姆斯。

好几次他靠在门口沉沉睡去，然后被朗姆洛粗鲁的开门撞得鼻青眼肿。

他听见钥匙插进锁眼转动的声音，门把手旋转的声音。

他转过头，是詹姆斯。

“殿……”

他还没来得及行礼，肩膀已被王子按住，一路按到了墙上。

“唔……”

伤口又在隐隐作痛，詹姆斯的嘴唇很凉，几乎粗暴地撕扯着他。他的愤怒还没有过去。

Winter想去摸王子的背脊，停在半空中的手却迟迟不敢落下。

过了许久，压在他身上的力道才逐渐退去。

“被囚禁的滋味不好受吧？”詹姆斯瞪着他，擦着湿润的嘴角。“这就是我在这里每一天的感受。”

Winter无力地贴在墙上。“对不起，詹姆斯，”他喃喃道，“我应该早点回来的。”

詹姆斯的表情似乎有所松动。他伸出手让Winter握住，两人在墙角肩并肩坐下。

“呐，Winter，”詹姆斯的脑袋钻进了他的臂弯，“再给我讲讲巴基的故事吧。”

神盾王宫，史蒂夫国王正沉着脸倾听阶下人的控诉。

“王子抓走了我的丈夫，让红骷髅把他变成人不人鬼不鬼的怪物。”

“我的父亲只拖欠了半个月的贡赋就被王子抓去，如今生死未卜。”

“我儿子犯了盗窃罪，原本今年春天就能出狱，却被送去了九头蛇神庙，我连他的尸体都找不到，呜……”

娜塔莎公主扶起跪在台阶上哭得人事不省的老者。“你都听见了，兄长？”她恨恨地说，“我们不能再纵容那个混蛋了。”

公主换上了黑色的骑士装，红发高高束在脑后，身形显得格外挺拔。

“这是他国内政，娜塔莎，我们无权干涉。”

“海爪都被他毒化成什么样子了？而且他还跟红骷髅勾结培育超级士兵，下一个要对付的是谁还不清楚吗？”

史蒂夫盖住额头。“我不会放任我的士兵成为侵略者，娜。”

“谁说我们要去侵略海爪？这是自卫，是解放。”

公主刷地拔出宝剑，直直地插在地上。“下令吧，陛下。”

如同响应她的话语，来自邻国的逃亡者齐刷刷地跪倒了一片。

“国王陛下，请救救我们。”

看着兄长仍然举棋不定的样子，娜塔莎气得直跺脚。

她只好使出了杀手锏。

“如果Winter也被抓去做成了怪物，你还会袖手旁观吗？”

“巴基的老师是一名屠龙勇士，他把自己的知识传授给巴基后，独自踏上了寻找雪山恶龙的旅程……”

Winter摸着怀里棕褐色的发旋，衬衫皱巴巴地敞着。詹姆斯来塔楼探视的频率正在与日俱增，每次他都要先与他温存一番，然后静静地听他讲巴基的故事。

Winter很想和他谈谈自己听到的那些哭声，然而詹姆斯总是不耐烦地打断他。

“没什么可担心的，我的军队正在不断壮大，很快海爪就会成为世界上最强大的国家。”

詹姆斯翘起脚，脑袋枕在Winter腿上舒服地蹭了蹭。

一只鸟停在天窗上，很快又飞走了。

王子歪过头，若有所思。“Winter，你想过出生在别的地方，以普通人的身份生活吗？”

没等Winter回答，他又摆了摆手。

“这问题真蠢，做普通人有什么意思，这个国家是我的，你也是我的，那就足够了。”

Winter低下头，詹姆斯话语中流露出的寂寥让他无法忽视。“如果我们是普通人家的小孩，你会觉得幸福吗？”他悄声问。

詹姆斯沉默了许久，就在Winter快要放弃时，他给了他回应。

“只要我们在一起，”他抬起胳膊，让Winter把脸搁进手心，“哪里都很好。”

哪儿都无所谓吗？

Winter仿佛看见了一线曙光。“我们离开这里吧，詹姆斯。”他的语气突然激动起来。“我知道一个地方能让我们自由自在地生活，虽然条件有些艰苦但你会喜欢的……”

他才说到一半就被堵住了嘴，耳边传来断断续续的笑声。

“你说得就像我还有选择的余地。”王子揉了揉眼角笑出来的泪水。“不过我就喜欢你这种天真的地方。”

他忽然坐了起来，神情肃穆地整好衣衫，捋直头发。

“这是我的国家，虽然它又小又穷，但这是我的国家，我绝不让给任何人。”

他眼中又恢复了那种傲慢的光彩。“并且神盾也快要成为我的国家了。”

Winter的心脏为之一缩。不断壮大的军队，人民凄惨的哭声，哥哥究竟在盘算什么？

“住手吧，詹姆斯。”他抓住王子的肩膀。“别再让红骷髅腐蚀你，那家伙会把我们的国家送进地狱的。”

王子反手握住了他的手腕。

“你是在担心我吗？”

他拨开Winter的头发，嘴唇轻轻滑过肩头已经结痂的伤疤。“为什么要让那家伙碰你？”他叹息道，“为了让他放你回来吗？”

看着Winter逐渐发白的脸颊，他又神经质地笑了。“再忍耐几天，等我解决掉史蒂夫，你就自由了。”

Winter靠在墙上，透过天窗看着天空中不断扩散的浓烟。忽然他捂住脸，肩膀剧烈地颤抖着。

九头蛇神殿后的空地上，高高架起的柴草堆正昼夜不停地焚烧着尸体。

“这个国家也快完蛋了吧。”

红骷髅摇晃着烧杯，淡绿色的液体荡漾起诡异的光。

一个说法在王都的街头巷尾悄悄流传开，让早已惶惶不安的人心变得更加动荡。

原来君临天下的王子是邪神的馈赠，是命中注定颠覆国家的恶之子。

 

 

以驱逐邪教徒和保护流民的名义，神盾对海爪正式宣战了。

在英勇的国王率领下，海爪边境城邦只坚持了三天便溃不成军，倒戈的士兵不计其数。

朗姆洛艰难地推开议事厅的大门。王子倒并不如他预想中那般暴跳如雷。

“朗姆洛，老师的军队已经准备好了，由你担任统帅。”

恶之子端坐于王座上，踌躇满志地摸着戒指。

“去把史蒂夫的头颅给我带回来。”

沉重的脚步声在空荡荡的塔楼中徘徊。Winter眼睛一亮，立刻扑到了门上。

“詹姆斯，詹姆斯，听我说，你必须马上——”

“住口，你这个不祥的小崽子！”

朗姆洛低声怒喝。“真见鬼，当初就不该让你活下来。”

Winter如同被刺伤般缩了下脖子，然而耳边传来的阵阵哀呼又给了他力量。

“放我出去，求求你。”他用尽全力，木门被擂得震天响。“让我去阻止王子。”

“放屁。你想让我违抗命令吗？”

“我不信你听不见那些声音。那些都是我们的同胞，你怎么忍心置之不理。”

门外沉寂了良久。

“朗姆洛，我知道你在那儿！”

Winter几乎在吼，他已经豁出去了。还有什么惩罚比强迫他眼睁睁地看着詹姆斯滑入深渊更可怕？

朗姆洛粗哑的声音终于响起。“我只效忠于王座，至于那上面坐的是谁，我无权决定。”

Winter倔强地摇头，又捶了几下门。“这也是你的国家，你对它负有责任。”

他似乎听见了一声叹息。

一枚钥匙清脆地掉在地板上，被人用脚尖踩着往前一送，贴着门缝滑进门里。

“我走了，这里无论发生什么都不再是我的责任了。”

禁卫军首领摘下头盔，拢了拢花白的鬓角，眼眶里似乎有什么在闪烁。

“帮帮王子吧，他只剩下你了。”

Winter跑得几乎要飞起来，下旋的阶梯仿佛看不到尽头。

他用破烂的床单遮住了自己的脸。偌大的宫殿安静得出奇，大家都到哪里去了？

路过自己的房间时，他犹豫了一下，先进去找到了面具和匕首。

詹姆斯不在议事厅，不在卧室，也不在花园里。

Winter皱紧了眉头。他不知道王子一大早就被护卫们簇拥着前往神殿，此刻正跪在九头蛇神像前祈求胜利。

他不由自主地步入王宫西翼，那里有个房间，连王子都很少去。

Winter推开门，浓烈的香料和草药的气味扑鼻而来，即使有面具阻隔仍把他薰得干咳不已。

他挥动胳膊试图驱散那股令人反胃的气味。当初史蒂夫的父亲身上也散发着类似的气息，这让他心里有种不祥的预感。

他继续朝里面走去，绕过香烟缭绕的薰笼和各种奇形怪状的器具，所有的窗户都被封上了，照明全靠室内数十根蜡烛，气氛异常压抑。

猩红的帷幕深处依稀躺着一个人。

他捏了捏拳头，慢慢掀起帷幕。

气息奄奄躺在床上的，竟是许久未在人前出现的老国王。

Winter的视线刹那间模糊了。他颤抖着取下了面具。

“詹姆斯？”

皮尔斯睁开浑浊的眼睛，朝空中伸出手。

“父亲……”

Winter不由自主地将面颊贴上那只枯瘦如柴的手，一滴热泪落在了隆起的青筋上。

老国王张开嘴，露出难以置信的神情。

“不，你不是詹姆斯。”他猛地撤开手，眼底涌上深深的恐惧。“是你！你这个恶之子！！来人啊！”他剧烈地咳了起来。“快来人！”

红骷髅端着冒着热气的汤药从帷幕后信步走出。

“激动可有损您的健康，陛下。”他熟视无睹地越过Winter，将铜杯递到老国王嘴边，半强迫地让他喝下。“别动。”他斜眼看着Winter，“你以为他是靠什么才一直苟延残喘到今天？”

国王头一歪，又人事不省地昏睡了过去。

“原来你就是那另一个孩子。”

红骷髅放下杯盏，视线像蛇一样从Winter脸上爬过。

“没想到你就在我眼皮底下。王子居然没有怀疑过你和他的关系，看来是真的很中意你。”

Winter握紧了藏在袖子里的匕首。如果在这里除掉红骷髅，说不定就能拯救詹姆斯。

红骷髅似乎并未察觉到他的敌意，看着他的模样还带着些许怜悯。“可怜的孩子，”他轻轻摇了摇头，“那个附在你身上的诅咒，你想知道它的真相吗？”

Winter顿时感到呼吸困难。“你说。”这几个音节艰涩地从他的牙关里挤出。

“十八年前，海爪国王想要一个继承人，为此不惜向伟大的九头蛇许愿，九头蛇也回应了他的愿望。人们都知道，九头蛇对它的信徒一向有求必应。”

红骷髅走到神坛前，吹熄了一根蜡烛。

“可惜人们不知道的是，任何愿望都是有代价的。”

“我想得到与神灵沟通的力量，为此付出了皮肤。”

“国王想要继承人，为此他必须献出一个王子。”

他伸出食指，在烛火中来回穿梭，接着又把它吹熄了。

“其实哪个都无所谓。恶之子真正的含义是献祭。”

“可惜你父亲当年心软，一个儿子也不肯舍弃，于是才酿成了今日的祸乱。”

“你的孪生兄弟又会为他的愿望付出什么样的代价呢？”

他摇动红色的脑壳，摇曳的火光在他身后拉出狰狞的影子。

Winter的右手开始发抖，接着蔓延到了全身。他抖得停不下来，沉甸甸的真相快要把他压垮了。

——Winter，你想过出生在别的地方，以普通人的身份生活吗？

——只要我们在一起，哪里都很好。

Winter狠狠掐了把虎口，颤抖终于停止了。

“告诉我破解的方法。”他一字一顿地说。

红骷髅摇了摇头。“不论你们逃到哪里，诅咒都会如影随形，只有照神谕的指示献祭，别无他法。”

Winter只觉得眼前阵阵发黑。“所以我和詹姆斯之中必须死一个吗？”他的声音里充满了绝望。

红骷髅瞧了他一眼，吹熄了神坛上最后一根蜡烛。

“别担心，孩子，我会替你解决这个问题。”

“什么意思？”

“你马上就知道了。”

Winter额角渗出了冷汗，红骷髅会杀了他吗？

还是詹姆斯？

他忽然一跃而起，匕首带着凛冽的杀气毫不留情地扎向红骷髅胸口。

 

**第六幕**

噗嗤——

他没料到匕首居然轻而易举地贯穿红骷髅的心脏，甚至连刀柄都没入了大半。

红骷髅看着插在胸前的匕首，露出惊讶的表情。

Winter松开手，手上满是粘稠的血，感觉非常地恶心。

红骷髅弓起背，手握刀柄，硬是将那把匕首从胸腔里慢慢拔了出来。

Winter彻底惊呆了。红骷髅抬头冲他微微一笑，白森森的牙齿吐着寒气。

“真可惜，我的血清已经完成了。”

他把匕首扔在地上，念了一道咒语，一股绳索仿佛有生命般地缠上Winter，将他绑得不能动弹。

红骷髅摸了摸胸口，血液已经凝固，那道伤口也在迅速地愈合。“天哪，这感觉真好。”他低声说。

王子回宫以后，第一眼看到的是跪在议事厅地上戴着面具的侍卫。

他的双臂被反绑在身后，衬衫上血迹斑斑。

詹姆斯皱了皱眉。“这是怎么回事？”他问站在一旁的红骷髅。

“您的侍卫企图暗杀国王，幸好我及时赶到。”

大厅中一时间寂静得可怕。詹姆斯的眉头拧得更紧了。“这不可能，他一直都被关着。”

“您上次派他去暗杀史蒂夫王子，他失败了却也毫发无损地回来了。现在他又要对国王下手，您不觉得蹊跷吗？”

红骷髅极具煽动性的话语赢得一片附和声。

“这家伙平常都不敢以真面目示人，的确形迹可疑。”

“说不定他是神盾派来的奸细！”

“都给我闭嘴！”

王子猛地一拍扶手。他盯着Winter露在面具外的眼睛，试图从那里面找到答案。

不知为什么，Winter看起来非常悲伤，连他的心脏都感受到了痛苦。

“先把他关进地牢。”詹姆斯烦躁地移开了视线。“你们谁都别插手，我要亲自审问他。”

詹姆斯并没有出现，两天，三天过去了，Winter在墙壁上用指甲又加了一条线。

偌大的地牢里只有他一个犯人，稻草的清香让他又想起了训练营的日子。

史蒂夫，娜塔莎，还有他的那些伙伴们……

从狱卒的窃窃私语中他听到了不少坏消息。靠红骷髅的超级士兵海爪取得了暂时的胜利，但那些士兵还远远没到刀枪不入的境地。

越来越多的反抗力量加入了神盾军，王都的军队正在节节败退。

禁卫军首领朗姆洛战死沙场。

……

第六天的消息彻底击溃了他。

国王驾崩了。

Winter解下面具，咬住自己的拳头泪流满面。

现在，他在这世上真的只剩下詹姆斯了。

第十天的晚上，王子终于驾临了地牢。

“你们都到外面去等着。”他对随行护卫说，那些人却像没听到一样，表情也非常奇怪。

詹姆斯的脸色变得很难看。“这种地方我有什么可躲的？”他大声说。

护卫们交换了几个心照不宣的眼神，这才磨磨蹭蹭地离开。

王子涨红了脸，仿佛受到了莫大的羞辱。“这群狗杂种。”他咬牙切齿地骂道，打开牢门，走到Winter面前。

“我没有行刺……”

“我知道。”詹姆斯蹲下来，摸着Winter脚踝上的镣铐 。

“父王去世了。”他抹了把脸，把钥匙插进锁头。“Winter，你快逃。”

Winter一把抓住他的手臂。“你呢？”

詹姆斯抬起头，眼睛红红的。“他们背叛了我，他们所有人。”他还在强作镇定。“很快我就不能保护你了。”

Winter用力吸了下鼻子。“我们一起走。”他坚持道。

詹姆斯只是苦笑着揉了揉他的头发。

“你也看到了，没错，那些人的任务就是监视我。”

一阵隆隆巨响突然将他打断，Winter听出来了，是攻城器敲打城墙的声音。

詹姆斯一下子跌坐在地。“我们失败了。”他茫然无措地抓着头发，“怎么办，上帝呀，Winter，我不想死。”

Winter爬过去紧紧抱住他。“你不会死的。”他不停吻着詹姆斯的发旋。“我不会让你死。”

“他们不会放过我。”詹姆斯倒在他臂弯里哭泣，如同被上帝遗弃的孩子。“那些暴民……他们的愤怒总得找一个发泄口。我就是那个发泄口，Winter，他们不会放过我的。”

他反复重复着这几个词，让Winter的胸口抽痛不已。

“詹姆斯，听我说，你不会死的，我发誓。”

他托起詹姆斯的脸，用细密的吻吸去挂在睫毛上的泪珠。

詹姆斯怔怔地看着他，满脸泪痕，乱蓬蓬的头发上还挂着一根稻草。他的王子从来都是高傲而尊贵的，眼前的模样让Winter的心都快碎了。

外头传来脚步声。詹姆斯腾地站了起来，用力擦了擦眼睛。

“保重，我的Winter。”

他勉强挤出一个笑容，退到门外，轻轻扣上牢门。

火光映红了半边天，Winter站在城墙上，烈风掀动他的上衣，卷起他的头发。

詹姆斯离去后他没费多少劲就打晕了狱卒。现在他自由了，彻底地自由了。

他朝脚下望去。大街小巷中到处都是举着火把的人群，愤怒的国民正敲打着宫殿的大门，邻国的士兵反而在安抚他们的情绪。

装饰华美的大门坚持不了多久。大臣们已经做出了决定，一个小时后献出王子，接受一切停战条件。

史蒂夫做出了选择，詹姆斯也做出了选择，现在轮到他了。

他耗尽一生逃避自己的命运，然而命运仍然毫不留情地咬住了他的咽喉。

现在轮到他给这一切划上句点。

詹姆斯坐在床上，抱住膝盖瑟瑟发抖。

他被软禁在卧室里，无处可去，无处可逃。他的命运如同风雨中飘摇的花朵，曾经楚楚绽放，如今危在旦夕。

窗户从外面被推开，他的侍卫像个幽灵般闪了进来。

王子急忙跳下床，光着脚走在地毯上。

“Winter，你怎么还不走？”

Winter没有作声，右手握着什么东西在闪光，王子定睛一看，原来是把匕首。

“原来如此，”他惨然一笑。“连你都要背叛我吗？”

“不，殿下——”

Winter用不可思议的速度冲到他面前，抬起胳膊。

王子眼前一黑，软软地朝前倒去，被金属的臂膀接了个正着。

“我是来救你的，哥哥。”

Winter把王子拦腰抱起，平放在床上。

接着他走到镜子前，旋转着刀柄，一刀一刀切割着自己的头发。

铛，铛，铛……

挂钟敲响十二点。守在卧室门口的护卫急切地敲着门。

“殿下，我们必须出发了。”

“知道了。”

王子清亮的嗓音响起。门开了，仿佛为了迎接自己的命运，他穿了一套纯黑的礼服，连手套都是黑色的。

他的眼中带着熟悉的傲慢，腰挺得笔直。

“根据停战协定，我会带着我的信徒离开这个国家，作为交换，詹姆斯王子任由你们处置。”

红骷髅毕恭毕敬地呈上羊皮纸。反抗军代表交头接耳了一番，做出了决定。

“我们接受。”

史蒂夫坐在王座近侧的座位上，如坐针毡。

“请容我问一句，你们打算如何处置王子？”

“怎么处置？”一名代表腾地站了起来。“当然是送他上断头台！”

“没错！”“王子必须死！”

人们七嘴八舌地讨论着，用所能想象到的最残忍的手段折磨他们曾经的统治者，一时间群情激奋。

“王子固然有错，但他还年轻，何不给他一次改过自新的机会？”史蒂夫试着提出折中方案，“用流放代替死刑如何？”

“陛下，您有所不知。”发言的正是刚才那位提出断头台的代表。“詹姆斯王子是被诅咒的恶之子，命中注定给海爪带来不幸。只要他还在呼吸，我们的灾难就不会停止。”

“不。”史蒂夫坚定摇着头。“我不相信有谁生来就是该死的，每一条生命都有他存在的意义。”

代表不以为然地耸耸肩。“我很感激您在我们危难时伸出援手，不过您也看见了，我们已经做出了决定，希望您能尊重。”

“可是……”史蒂夫还想说什么，一只赤红的手按在了他肩上。

“我要是您就缄口不言，陛下。”红骷髅丑陋的脸谄媚地凑了上来。“毕竟这是海爪国的内政，无须您操心。”

史蒂夫看着红骷髅，突然伸手抓住他的衣领。“别以为我不知道，是谁在这场悲剧后面搅动风云。”他盯着那双凹陷的眼窝。“你居然放弃了到手的王权，究竟有什么阴谋？”

红骷髅桀桀地笑了。反抗军代表和大臣们正在激烈地讨论国民自治的可行性，谁也没注意到他们之间的对话。

“你以为我真的在意这个国家？”红骷髅压低嗓门。“我已经提炼出我想要的配方，无论在哪都能施展我的抱负。看着吧，我将会给这个世界带来新的秩序。”

史蒂夫手一挥，红骷髅像沙袋一样弹了出去，后背撞在柱子上发出清脆的骨裂声。

“我会抓住你的，红骷髅，连同你的那些士兵，你宝贵的配方。”

在众人惊愕的注视下，神盾国王旁若无人地离开了议事厅。

“……死刑将在明天下午三点进行。”

王子面无表情地听完了对他的宣判。

他心里有数，方才神盾国王摔门而去的场景已经给了他信号。

史蒂夫果然还是老样子，比起国王或许他更适合做骑士。

“您还有什么遗言要交代吗？”

遗言？

“你们这些无礼之徒。”他轻蔑地抬起下巴，眼角的余光扫过那个熟悉的背影。“愿上帝饶恕你们。”

传令官招了招手。“送王子去地牢。”随后他又戏谑地鞠了一躬。

“好好享受您的最后一夜，殿下。”

史蒂夫也听到了宣判，一时间百感交集。

他应该恨詹姆斯，这混蛋侮辱了他的妹妹，派他最重要的人来暗杀他，还试图入侵他的国家，然而此时此刻他居然有些同情他。

有种奇怪的感觉在心头涌动。他悉心查看过九头蛇士兵的尸体，每一具，那些盔甲下没有那张他熟悉的脸。Winter说不定还活着，可他究竟在哪儿？

这种感觉驱使他来到了关押王子的地牢，支开了所有的看守。

他想找到答案。

隔着冰冷的铁栏，神盾国王打量着他的宿敌。

天底下竟会有如此相似却又如此不同的两个人。

也许就是那张脸让他无法恨他。史蒂夫想，自嘲地拉起嘴角。

“詹姆斯殿下，”他清了清喉咙。“很抱歉这个时候还要打扰您。我有几句话想对您说。”

靠在铁栏上的王子歪过头。“我听着呢。”

“如果您认为处决您让我感到愉悦，那就大错特错了。”

他并不奢望以高傲著称的海爪王子能在生命的最后关头幡然悔悟，这句话只是为了表明他自己的态度。

然而令他万万没有想到的是，王子居然点了点头。

“我无意怪罪任何人，这是我自己的选择。”

史蒂夫认为自己一定是听错了。“什么？”

王子一点点捋起袖管，跳跃的烛火中闪过金属的光泽。

史蒂夫倒退了一步。“这是……”他喃喃自语，“这不可能……你是……”

忽然他意识到了什么。“他在哪？”他将胳膊伸进栅栏，死死抓住王子的肩膀。“他在哪？看在上帝的份上，告诉我，Winter！”

Winter安详地看着他。“他在一个安全的地方。”

史蒂夫的手指陷进了肩上的肌肉。“我会找到他的。”他几乎咬牙切齿地说。

“是的，你会的，你还会带他离开王宫，帮他重获自由，教会他生命的意义。”

他在说什么？

史蒂夫盯着不断开合的嘴唇，血液几乎涌上了头顶。

“啊！该死的！”

他突然拔出剑斩断了铁锁，拉开牢门径直走了进去。

Winter下意识地朝角落里躲去，史蒂夫此刻的表情只能用恐怖来形容。

“你站住。”两条胳膊一左一右把他给困住了。“你在干什么？这会让你送命的！”愤怒的咆哮声震得他脑袋嗡嗡作响。

“詹姆斯是我唯一的亲人，只有我能救他！”

Winter也喊了出来。他终于可以卸下这个沉重的秘密了。

“他就是你哥哥？”史蒂夫难以置信地抽了口气。“天哪，Winter，你什么时候才能停止折磨我？”

Winter抬起头，靠近了他才发现史蒂夫消瘦得厉害，蓝眼睛里布满血丝，脸色也非常糟糕。

他抓住横在肩膀上的胳膊。“请帮我这最后一次。”他的语气一点也不像在恳求。“带着詹姆斯离开这里，拜托了。”

“为什么我要……”

Winter踮起脚尖，勾住他的脖子不容分说地吻了上去。史蒂夫竭力抵抗了一阵，然而很快便败下阵来。

“Winter，我……”

他按住了那双蠕动的嘴唇。

“詹姆斯的本性并不坏，只是被关在笼子里太久以至于忘记了生命原本的模样。带他出去看看外面的天空吧，史蒂夫。”

他久久地凝视着史蒂夫，他和詹姆斯唯一的，也是最后的机会。“他会蜕变成比我更好的人。”

“可是明天……”

Winter解开衣扣，抓住史蒂夫的手按在自己心口。

“别想明天。”他颤声说，“想着我，只想着我。”

史蒂夫不再做声，落在他身上的吻也变得热烈起来，那双胳膊转移到他的腰上，手指按进灼热的肌肤。

Winter贴着铁栏一点点滑下。他竭尽全力想要抱紧史蒂夫，将身体里最后那点热度传递给他。

世界这么小，让他遇见史蒂夫这样的人。

史蒂夫腾出一只手，挑起盖在他脸上的发丝。“让我带你走吧，Winter，我们去一个谁都找不到的地方。”

他还不肯放弃。

Winter缓慢摇头。“不行。”他苦涩地笑着。“他们一定会去找哥哥，他这辈子就再也无法自由了。”

世界这么大，却容不下他和詹姆斯两个人。

“那我呢？”

史蒂夫深深地望进那双令他魂牵梦萦的绿眼睛。时间正在一分一秒流逝，他却哽咽得说不出话。“我爱你啊。”

剧烈的痛楚让Winter的眼眶中蓄满了泪。也许这就是爱，也许他也爱着史蒂夫，只可惜他的灵魂生来就残缺不全，只有詹姆斯能够让他完整。

他扬起脸，任由泪水滑下颈项。“来世吧，史蒂夫。”那声悠长的叹息仿佛来自时间尽头。“来世我们一起去流浪。”

腰间的手臂还在一点点缩紧，史蒂夫的拥抱如此有力，如同要把他融进自己身体。

“说定了。”史蒂夫贴在耳边，一个字一个字地将那些词语刻进他的灵魂。“这一世我让给他，下一世，下下一世，我们都要在一起。”

神盾国王摸着雕花的扶手来到二楼，Winter的话语还萦绕在耳边。

“王子的卧室在东侧二楼右起第三个房间，我把他藏在衣橱里。”他张开嘴，取出压在舌头底下的钥匙。“你得赶快，詹姆斯很怕黑。还有这个，麻烦你在处刑结束后交给他。”

走廊里半个人影都没有，史蒂夫揣紧口袋里的信，加快了脚步。

只要走得快一点，眼泪便不容易流下。

他很快便找到了王子的房间，站在了衣橱前。

“滚开，无礼之徒！”

迎面而来的枕头将他砸了个正着。王子缩在一堆衣服中，惊恐地瞪着他。

史蒂夫面无表情地伸出手。“我是来救您出去的，殿下。”

“胡说！你肯定是来羞辱我的。”王子还在拼命往衣橱里躲。“我就是死也不会让你来救！”

史蒂夫张了张嘴。“Winter让我来救您。再不走就来不及了。”

王子立刻安静下来。“他人呢？”他把脑袋探出来了一点，眼珠怀疑地转动着。

“我这就带您去见他。”

Winter的名字让王子表现出罕见的配合，甚至乖乖让史蒂夫给他套上了面具。

史蒂夫把他领到了宫外的广场上，那里驻扎着他和娜塔莎的营帐。

“兄长，你终于回来了。”娜塔莎兴高采烈地迎了上去，史蒂夫这一去就是几个钟头，可把她急坏了。

自从九头蛇投降后，神盾和反抗军之间的关系变得微妙了起来。海爪国民表面上仍对邻国士兵礼遇有加，暗地里却充满戒备。

解放和侵略之间只有一道模糊不清的界线，娜塔莎对此有了更加现实的认识。

“这是哪位？”她看着王子摘下面具，开心得差点没跳起来。“Winter！哥哥找到你了？！”

王子疑惑地眨着眼睛。“你是娜塔莎公主？你也认识Winter？”

娜塔莎的脸色骤变。“天哪，这就是你说过的，那个长得像他的王子？”她从头到脚打量了一番詹姆斯。“可是我听说王子已被打入死牢，你怎么把他带出来的？”

詹姆斯的瞳孔突然放大了。“什么死牢？Winter呢？Winter在哪里？”他用力摇着史蒂夫。“你说话啊！混蛋！”

史蒂夫铁青着脸摇了摇头。

詹姆斯的肩膀塌了下去，他一下子什么都明白了。

“Winter顶替我进了死牢？！”

他拔腿就要朝外冲，却被史蒂夫坚实的身躯堵在了门口。

“让我过去！你不知道这会害死他吗？！”他气急败坏地试图把他推开。“快滚！”

史蒂夫终于开口了。“你就呆在这儿，哪里都不准去。”

“你——！”

詹姆斯猛地蹦起来，冲着高挺的鼻梁就是一拳，紧接着自己也呆住了。

史蒂夫抬手擦了把鼻血，反手给了王子一个结结实实的耳光。

“你给我安静点！”他冷眼看着王子踉跄退到屋角。“你想回去送死吗？你的子民连王子都能送上断头台，还会在乎多杀一个侍卫？”

詹姆斯摸着高高肿起的脸颊，眼中迸射出仇恨的光。

“你要活下去，背负着对我的恨意，对他的愧疚，对自己无能为力的愤怒活下去。”史蒂夫攥紧拳头，全然不觉自己已经泪流满面。“这样才对得起你弟弟的牺牲。”

一夜骚乱过后，王都又逐渐恢复了平静。

天边刚泛起鱼肚白，在公主的指挥下，神盾军队开始有条不紊地撤离。广场上即将进行一场血腥的表演，他们要为这个国家的人民腾出看热闹的地方。

国王仍然不知所踪。

广场一角立起了高大的断头台，越来越多的人挤到台前，打算为观刑占个好位子。

不知何时，人群中心出现了三位黑衣骑士，他们被巨大的披风包裹着，面容隐藏在兜帽下，模糊不清。

临近三点，王子出现在断头台旁，这在人群中引发了阵阵骚动。中间的骑士被汹涌的人潮挤得东倒西歪，被右边高大的骑士拽住了肩膀。

王子仍然穿着一身黑衣。他看了眼悬在半空中的铡刀，从鼻孔里哼了一声。

人群骚动得更厉害了，叫骂声从各个角落响起。

对于人民的恨意，万恶的王子似乎视若无睹。“我自己来。”他傲慢地喝退了刽子手，主动跪在铡刀之下，袒露细白的颈项。

他的视线缓缓扫过人群，突然定格在某个地方，嘴角不易察觉地弯起。

铛，铛，铛。

教堂的钟声敲响，惊起塔楼上的一群白鸽。

——嚓！

詹姆斯戴着Winter的面具，依稀还能感觉到弟弟的体温。

为了防止他悲伤过度以至晕厥，神盾国王和公主分立于他左右，史蒂夫的手始终未曾离开他的肩膀。

可惜让他们失望了，他不但没晕，连眼泪都没有掉一滴。

他只是麻木地看着自己的脑袋滚到地上，看着人们欢庆着他的死亡。

他以为自己能保持住这个状态，直到史蒂夫拿出Winter给他的信。

给我亲爱的哥哥，巴基最后的冒险：

巴基终于与雪山恶龙面对面了，却发现它其实是老师变化的。

巴基仍然毫不手软地砍死了恶龙。恶龙临死前问他，你不怕有朝一日步上我的后尘吗？

巴基看着恶龙渐渐失去光泽的眼睛，擦干净剑上的血。

巴基说，也许我会变得跟老师一样，但不是今天，不是在这里。

——永远爱你的Winter

他将信纸贴在心口，膝盖一点点弯起。

人群在他身边来来去去，纷乱的脚步声盖过了他的悲泣。

史蒂夫沉默地张开斗篷，遮住那个匍匐在地的身影。

史蒂夫用十个金币从刽子手那里买下了王子的尸首，又花了四十五个金币把头颅缝了上去。

娜塔莎给王子整理着仪容。她的眼泪一直没停过，眼睛又红又肿。

夜幕降临后他们骑着马来到复联训练营，在Winter平日陪史蒂夫练剑的松树下挖了一个墓坑。

詹姆斯一直在东张西望。“Winter说得没错，这里真是个好地方。”他像是在自言自语。

仍然沉浸在悲痛中的国王和公主根本无心理会，以至于史蒂夫发现自己的佩剑被詹姆斯拿在手里时，一切都太迟了。

“你疯了吗？！”

娜塔莎失声尖声，詹姆斯的左臂整个不见了，肩胛处只剩一个巨大的窟窿不停地喷着血。

詹姆斯丢下剑，歪歪扭扭地几乎栽进墓坑，幸好被史蒂夫拦腰抱住。“原来失去手足是这种感觉。”他虚弱地笑了笑，失血过多的脸庞苍白得有些透明。

“把它和Winter一起埋了吧。”

他丢下这句话，慢慢合上眼睛。

**尾声**

公元xxx年—xxx年，海爪国王子詹姆斯恶行无状，公然侮辱神盾公主娜塔莎，纵容邪教九头蛇危害国家，招致邻国入侵，人民起义。暴虐的王子最终被送上断头台，人称“恶之子”。

公元xxx年，以摧毁九头蛇为己任的黑十字骑士团成立。首领为一戴黑色面具的独臂骑士，无人知其来历姓名，骑士称其“巴基”。同年，神盾国王赐予黑骑士团三座城池供其发展。

公元xxx年，黑十字骑士团攻破九头蛇最后一处据点，九头蛇祭司红骷髅去向不明，据传与骑士团首领同归于尽。

公元xxx年，神盾国王史蒂夫病逝，终身未娶，膝下无子。陪国王下葬的是生前片刻不离身的宝石戒指。根据国王遗嘱，娜塔莎公主将国家统治权移交给国民议会。

Fin

 

**片尾曲**

 伴奏： [https://www.bilibili.com/video/av269140?from=search&seid=15334729054398506313](https://www.bilibili.com/video/av269140?from=search&seid=15334729054398506313)

 

 

你是王子 我是侍卫     

被命运分开的 可悲的双子

只要这双手能够将你守护

让我堕落成恶之子也在所不惜

万众期待下诞生的我们

祝福的钟声却只为一人响起

一条语焉不详的神谕

将我们的未来一分为二

就算这世界

都将与你为敌

有我为你披荆斩棘

你只需要微笑就好

你是王子 我是侍卫     

被命运诅咒的 悲哀的双子

只要这双手能够将你守护

让我堕落成恶之子也在所不惜

在训练营中结识的友人

是金发碧眼的王子

和明眸皓齿的红发公主

啊，我终于不再是孤身一人

但是王子希望 

抹去那名男子的存在

我答应了那个请求

为什么？受伤的人明明是我……

却是你露出受伤的表情

你是王子 我是侍卫     

被命运捉弄的 疯狂的双子

给我讲个故事吧

你的笑容依旧天真

这个国家就快灭亡了吧

在愤怒的国民手中

如果这就是所谓的命运

让我改写它的终章

“你不会死的，我发誓。”

“我是来救你的，哥哥。”

“愿上帝饶恕你们。”

“变成比我更好的人。”

我是王子 你是逃亡者

被命运分开的 可悲的双子

若你是罪恶的化身

流着同样血液的我 与你共罪

很久很久以前的某个地方

在某个大逆不道的王国里

君临顶点的是

我亲爱的哥哥

就算这世界

都将与你为敌

有我为你披荆斩棘

你只需要微笑就好

“再给我讲个巴基的故事吧。”

你是王子 我是侍卫     

被命运分开的 可悲的双子

如果破碎的灵魂也有来生

让我们合二为一，永不分离

**演职员表**

恶之子：冬日战士

海爪国王子：巴基巴恩斯

神盾国王子：史蒂夫罗杰斯

神盾国公主：娜塔莎罗曼诺夫

海爪国禁卫军首领：布洛克朗姆洛

海爪国国王：亚历山大皮尔斯

复联训练营管理人：尼克弗瑞

九头蛇祭司：红骷髅

雪伦：雪伦卡特

武术指导：复仇者联盟

**A Precious Metal/Icylily Film**

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

************ 沙雕警告！！！非战斗人员迅速撤离！！！！************

**蓝光特录：主创访谈及花絮**

主持人：为什么想到用镜音的恶之系列呢？

导演：我觉得这个系列最有趣的地方在于用多角度叙事的方法展示了反派在自己的世界里是如何成为主角的。原著放在今天看来也许会有些中二，所以我们花了很多时间来打磨剧本。至于为什么要让队长和冬兵、巴基来演绎这个故事，也许是因为古早漫画中他们的确有过三世纠葛。

主持人：这部片以双子为主题，你们居然从不同的时空找来了两位主演，真是太不容易了。

导演：因为我们想展现一个灵魂被分裂成两半的概念，光用CGI很难表现出那种张力。好在有量子技术帮忙，我们在不同的时空中搜索，找到了一个相对开明的九头蛇组织，说服了他们的领导人红骷髅把冬兵借给我们。

娜塔莎：可是有的演员对此很不舒服，特别是史蒂夫。

史蒂夫：冬兵在哪个时空都不该存在，我是认真的。

导演：你也不能就把他留下来啊，想想蝴蝶效应。

史蒂夫：所以后来我还是让他走了。

巴基：这话题太沉重了，换下一个吧。

主持人：关于剧本，几位主演有什么看法？

巴基：我饰演的王子还蛮有趣的。一开始读剧本，别人都认为他和Winter是兄弟王子却丝毫没有怀疑，这令我很不解。不过后来演的时候我觉得可能是王子下意识地在回避。

娜塔莎：正常人想到有个跟自己长得一模一样的人从小就被关着都只会觉得恐怖好吗？

史蒂夫：……提醒我了，回去后得看看那个史蒂夫是否还在监狱里。（<- 此处指蛇盾）

娜塔莎：我对剧本没啥意见，反正老娘还是一样酷炫，就是后面的戏份少了点。

史蒂夫：其实在最初的剧本里，神盾王子和Winter，嗯，亲热的戏，只有结尾那一段。我看了就觉得不行，明明是两条并列的感情线，怎么能厚此而薄彼呢？好在编剧最后参考了我的意见。

娜塔莎：明明是你强行给自己加戏！

巴基：而且你拍的时候还老被cut，是不是故意的！

史蒂夫：我只想精益求精。

巴基：哼！

史蒂夫：……

主持人（擦汗）：拍摄时有哪些好玩的经历呢？

巴基：其实有不少镜头是我替冬兵拍的。比如枕头大战，剧组根本不敢让冬兵上，这家伙拍起戏来太耗道具了。所以整场戏是由我一个人完成的，CGI处理完效果真是棒极了！

史蒂夫：说实话，我有时候也分不清和我演对手戏的是巴基还是冬兵，不过和这两位我都相处得非常愉快。打个比方吧，我过去很喜欢贝蒂食堂的单面黑胡椒煎蛋，从冰冻中醒来后贝蒂食堂已经关门了，我再也吃不到那么好的煎蛋了。然而最近贝蒂的孙女重新开张了饭馆，还推出双层煎蛋！这就是我出演时的心情。呃，我是不是讲得太晦涩了？

娜塔莎：公主射中前来行刺的Winter那场戏是武指鹰眼提议的，为此他还给我进行了特训。我觉得超赞的。

巴基：你还说！我都被箭头擦伤了。

娜塔莎：原来那场戏是你替的？我就说这个刺客怎么笨手笨脚的。

巴基：……

主持人：很多人表示这个结局太悲伤了。

巴基：其实还好啦，按照原著的发展，神盾王子可是会死在恶之子手里的。

史蒂夫：死在所爱之人手里不一定是悲剧吧？就像那个时候巴基揍我，我可一点都不觉得疼，他认不出我我反而更难过。

巴基：你别说了。

娜塔莎：你们两个再发狗粮我报警了啊！

主持人：几位主创接下来还有接戏的打算吗？

娜塔莎：我的个人电影正在制作中！

巴基：娜娜加油！

史蒂夫：我打算休息一段时间。

巴基：我这些年总是跟史蒂夫演对手戏，现在想开拓一下戏路。

史蒂夫：……巴基你讨厌我了？

巴基：偶尔也让我和别人搭档一下啊！

导演：提恰拉怎么样？无限战争里那段送胳膊的戏很受好评啊！

巴基：呃，我也觉得他很棒啦，但我也想和女生对戏啊，比如娜……

导演：我这就给他发短信。

巴基：……

史蒂夫：这个，我可以参与吗？配角也没关系，做替身也行。

巴基&娜塔莎：你不是才说要休息吗？

主持人：其他几位主创因为已经返回自己的时空所以不能到场，不过他们事先录了一段视频。

红骷髅：导演你给老子滚出来！当初你说会好好宣扬九头蛇正义的一面我才同意把资产给你用，还借了那么多部下和群演。结果你把九头蛇搞成什么了？有求必应小精灵？妈的当老子是宇宙魔方吗？操！

朗姆洛：老大，算了算了……冬兵！皮尔斯！你还不赶紧过来拉住老大！

冬兵：……（嚼薯片）

皮尔斯：我很满意我的角色啊，难得从头到尾都没黑化。

朗姆洛：操关键时刻没一个顶用的。其实老大你也演得很开心不是吗？还从片场顺走了那套祭司戏服……

红骷髅：……

（画面切换）

导演：这部剧的制作成本不高，因为需要从平行空间中找到Winter的扮演者，所以绝大多数预算都花在时空旅行机的维护和使用上，不过在斯塔克财团的资助下，我们的拍摄进行得很顺利，托尼斯塔克先生很欣赏这个剧本，尤其是结局Winter上断头台那一幕。

路过的冬兵对着镜头竖起中指。

主持人（汗）：似乎混进了奇怪的东西，编导，直接切到花絮吧。

史蒂夫（深情）：我很想你。

冬兵：没有，不想，滚。

导演：Cut！冬兵你这台词不对啊……别、别瞪我，巴基，你替一下吧。

巴基：中午记得给我加鸡腿啊。

巴基：Winter，到这里来。不会有人发现的……哈哈哈，这是什么傻逼台词。

导演：Cut！怎么连你也……

巴基：不行呀导演，对着这张脸我实在摸不下去啊。我又不是自恋狂。

导演：这……好吧，你们站到门后去，让我拍点音效凑合着剪辑一下。

史蒂夫：你是海爪人？

史蒂夫：看来我说对了。

史蒂夫：真可惜，你长得挺像我的一个老朋友。

冬兵：……

导演：他们像这样打多久了？

场务：两个小时。

导演：摄影机还在转？

场务：早关了。

巴基：Winter，我想吃葡萄。

巴基：我要你喂我。

巴基：……疼！！！

导演：冬兵你用错手了，这样捅人家牙齿会掉的。

冬兵：这上面明明说的是金属手……哦，漏看了一个字。

巴基：呜呜呜。

史蒂夫：巴基，要我帮你舔一下消毒吗？

巴基：你给我滚。

导演：这个，巴基你去把冬兵的脑袋按到水池里。

巴基：你他妈在开玩笑吧？我还想多活几年呢！

导演：那，冬兵你过来把巴基摁水池里吧。

冬兵：嚎！

巴基：哎哎哎别啊我说了我还想多活几年呢！

场务：导演，他俩跑远了。

导演：……算了，CGI处理一下吧。又要烧钱了，唉。

 


End file.
